Just A Fairy Tale
by Nate River is Still Alive
Summary: Last chap! Pendongeng Legendaris membawa Sasuke dan Naruto ke masa lalu dan kebahagiaan. Akhinya mereka berdua bersatu! "Watashi mo aishiteru yo." RnR
1. Prologue

**JUST A FAIRY TALE**

**BY ****NATE RIVER IS STILL ALIVE & M.O.P.**

A NARUTO FICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S, NOT OURS!

RATE: T

PAIRING: SASU X FEM-NARU

Hai! Hai! Saia datang lagi! Ini fic saia yang ke-3...

Ini fic kolaborasi sebenarnya...

Kalian bisa liat namanya diatas (telunjuk ke atas)

Semoga kalian ga bosen2 baca n review fic kami!!

Kembali ke fic!

-

-

-

Hei! Aku punya sebuah dongeng. Kalian mau tahu bagaimana ceritanya bukan? Baiklah, aku akan memulainya. Dongeng ini dimulai dengan kalimat pembukaan yang sudah kalian kenal pastinya. Dua kata saja dariku. Selamat menikmati!

Pada jaman dahulu, ada seorang pria yang sudah meninggal. Profesi pria itu adalah penulis dan pencerita dongeng. Tetapi pria tersebut tidak dapat meninggal dengan tenang.

Dongeng terakhir yang beliau tulis yaitu tentang pangeran tampan dan berani yang menaklukkan seekor burung gagak yang jahat. Tetapi untuk sekarang pertarungan mereka tampaknya akan berjalan abadi.

"Aku muak dan lelah dengan semua ini!" teriak Sang Gagak.

"Aku muak dan lelah dengan semua ini!" teriak Sang Pangeran pula.

Sang Gagak melarikan diri dari buku cerita dan Sang Pangeran pun mengejarnya. Pada akhirnya, Sang Pangeran mengambil hatinya sendiri dan menyegel Sang Gagak dengan kekuatan terlarang.

Kemudian terdengar suara bisikan yang datang entah dari mana, "Ini hebat sekali!" kata seorang pria tua yang diduga sudah meninggal.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

On The Book Story, The Prince POV

Aku adalah seorang pangeran. Pangeran dari sebuah dongeng yang diciptakan oleh seorang pendongeng yang jenius. Di dongeng ini tugasku hanya satu, yaitu menaklukkan tokoh utama antagonis-The Crafty Raven-. Tetapi kini Sang Pendongeng Jenius itu telah meninggal. Meninggal dengan menyisakan dongeng yang menggantung pada bagian dimana aku dan Sang Gagak bertarung.

The Crafty Raven POV

Aku adalah seekor gagak. Gagak dari sebuah dongeng yang diciptakan oleh seorang pendongeng legendaris. Di dongeng ini aku harus bertahan hidup dari serangan-serangan Sang Pangeran yang ingin menaklukkanku. Tetapi kini Sang Pendongeng Legendaris itu telah meninggal. Meninggal dengan menyisakan dongeng yang menggantung pada bagian dimana aku dan Sang Pangeran bertarung.

Normal POV

Dengan kematian Sang Pendongeng Legendaris, maka waktu dalam dongeng tersebut terhenti. Terhenti pada bagian pertarungan Sang Pangeran dan Sang Gagak. Meskipun belum rampung, dongeng tersebut dibukukan dan disimpan di Perpustakaan Nasional sebagai penghormatan bagi Sang Pendongeng Legendaris. Buku dongeng tersebut disimpan di lemari khusus selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Begitu pula dengan pertarungan mereka. Sang Pangerang dan Sang gagak terus bertarung selama bertahun-tahun sebagai akibat dari terhentinya jalan cerita karena tidak ada yang dapat melanjutkan dongeng tersebut.

Tersebar sebuah kabar burung beberapa hari setelah Sang Pendongeng Legendaris meninggal. Di masa depan nanti, akan ada seseorang yang menggantikan beliau. Dengan kata lain, akan ada seseorang yang mampu melanjutkan dongeng tersebut. Disebutkan pula bahwa buku tersebut akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika menemukan seseorang yang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi penerus beliau. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu tanda-tanda seperti apa yang dimaksud.

Penduduk sekitar yang ingin mengetahui apakah dirinya merupakan penerus Sang Pendongeng Legendaris atau bukan terus menerus berdatangan ke Perpustakaan Nasional. Sayangnya, tiap-tiap dari mereka akan keluar dari sana dalam keadaan sakit kepala. Mengapa? Mereka yang bukan merupakan Sang Penerus akan ditolak oleh Buku Dongeng yang mengeluarkan suara melengking dan memekakkan telinga hanya dalam radius lima meter. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka mendekat lebih dari itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sang Pangeran dan Sang Gagak? Mereka sudah lelah bertarung selama bertahun-tahun tanpa henti. Harus ada seseorang yang menghentikan semua ini. Atau mungkin maksudnya harus ada orang yang melanjutkan dongeng ini agar pertarungan mereka dapat terhenti. Siapakah yang dapat menolong mereka?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

On The Real Life, Naruto POV

"Silakan anda buat skripsi untuk bagian pertama. Saya beri waktu satu bulan. Apa anda sudah menentukan tema-nya?"

"Ya. Saya akan menganalisis tentang Sejarah Pembuatan Dongeng dan Perjalanan Hidup Sang Pendongeng Legendaris," jawabku mantap.

"Kedengarannya menarik. Akan kutunggu hasil analisismu," seringai dosen pembimbingku merekah lebar.

"Hai'!"

-

-

-

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…" aku semangat sekali hari ini. Hari ini aku akan membuat skripsi! Yay! Entah sudah berapa lama aku berlari. Saking semangatnya, aku jadi tidak merasa lelah telah lama berlari.

Eh? Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Hehe, gomen ne. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku biasa dipanggil Naru-chan oleh teman-temanku. Sekarang aku kuliah di Universitas Internasional Konoha, Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik, Jurusan Sejarah. Aku sedang berada di tahun terakhir dan aku akan membuat skripsi. Kalau kalian pikir aku ini laki-laki, maka kalian salah. Aku ini perempuan, jangan salah paham. Soalnya banyak yang bilang kalau namaku itu mirip nama laki-laki. Oh! Satu hal lagi, aku masih single juga. Mungkin itu tidak penting, tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikannya saja. Nah, sekarang kalian sudah mengenalku bukan?

"Hosh…hosh…loh? Perpusnya dimana ya? Kata Hinata-chan perpusnya dekat alun-alun 'kan? Akh! Aku tanya penduduk sekitar saja," aku ini bicara sendiri seperti orang stres ya?

"Permisi, Pak. Mau tanya, Perpustakaan Nasional di sebelah mana ya?" tanyaku pada orang yang terdekat denganku.

"Oh, Perpustakaan Nasional 'kan ada di belakang Nona," jawab orang tersebut sambil menunjuk arah belakangku. "Masa' perpustakaan sebesar itu tidak kelihatan? Hahaha!" katanya sambil tertawa. Wajahku langsung bersemu merah karena malu. Rasanya suaraku hilang entah kemana.

"Oh, itu ya, Pak. Terima kasih, Pak," akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku kembali. Haduuh, aku ini bodoh banget ya? Sampai diketawain pula. Malu banget. Ah, yang penting perpusnya sudah ketemu.

"Waktunya cari literatur! Yay!" lagi-lagi aku teriak-teriak sendiri seperti orang stres. Hey! Aku ini sedang semangat bukan stres!

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan semangat menuju pintu kaca otomatis kepunyaan Perpustakaan Nasional. Kulihat bagian dalam perpustakaan ini, sungguh besar dan luas. Ups, jangan sampai aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh lagi. Lantai marmer yang berkilau, rak-rak buku yang berjejer rapi setinggi tiga meter, customer service yang ramah, udara yang segar dan suasana yang tenang. Bahkan wangi buku dan kertas-kertas serasa wangi ramen bagiku.

"Selamat siang. Selamat datang di Perpustakaan Nasional Terbesar dan Terlengkap di Kota Konoha ini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sang Customer Service memberikan sambutan ramah yang terlalu panjang sampai aku sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Um, saya mau ke bagian buku dongeng dan biografi Sang Pendongeng Legendaris, dimana ya?" tanyaku pada Customer Service berambut pink yang ramah itu.

"Oh, disini kami membangun ruangan khusus untuk seluruh cerita dongeng hasil karya Sang Pendongeng Legendaris beserta biografinya," jawab Sang Customer Service.

"Wah, dimana letak ruangan itu, um…Sakura-san?" tanyaku sambil melirik name tag-nya.

"Ruangan itu ada di lantai paling atas. Lebih tepatnya lagi seluruh lantai paling atas itulah ruangannya."

"Oh, terima ka…" ucapanku terputus oleh perkataan Sang Customer Service.

"Ada satu hal penting. Di ruangan itu nanti ada satu lemari kaca terpisah yang berisi buku dongeng yang terakhir ditulis oleh Sang Pendongeng Legendaris. Dongeng itu sebenarnya belum selesai. Dan selama satu abad terakhir, tersiar sebuah kabar akan ada penerus beliau yang dapat melanjutkan dongeng tersebut. Kau cobalah untuk menyentuh buku itu. Siapa tahu kau adalah Sang Penerus," jelas Sang Customer Service panjang lebar dan serius, membuatku jadi ikut pasang tampang serius.

"Oh, oke. Nanti aku coba," jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" Sang Customer Service berkata sambil melambaikan tangan padaku yang sudah pergi menjauh.

"Bersenang-senang? Setahuku hal yang dapat dilakukan di perpustakaan hanya membaca. Hm, mungkin menurutnya membaca itu bersenang-senang," aku bergumam pada diri sendiri.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

On The Book Story, Normal POV

"Trang! Trang!"

"Hosh…hosh…"

Terlihat dua makhluk yang sedang beradu pedang dalam kegelapan. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh keduanya. Sepertinya mereka sudah lelah dan kehabisan tenaga untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Aku sudah muak dan lelah bertarung denganmu selama bertahun-tahun! Hai, Pangeran!" satu sosok dalam kegelapan yang memiliki paruh serta sayap hitam berteriak kepada sosok yang satu lagi.

"Aku juga sudah muak dan lelah bertarung denganmu! Hai, Gagak!" sosok yang lebih mirip manusia itu balas berteriak kepada sosok yang memiliki paruh dan sayap.

"Kau bilang akan ada seseorang yang dapat melanjutkan dongeng ini! Tapi mana buktinya? Kita sudah menunggu selama satu abad! Dan aku sudah lelah!" Sang Gagak berteriak emosi.

"Seorang Penerus pasti akan ada! Tapi aku pun tidak tahu kapan Sang Penerus itu akan datang! Kita harus sabar menunggu jika ingin dongeng ini dilanjutkan!" balas Sang Pangeran tak kalah emosi.

"Ah! Omong kosong! Aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi! Aku akan keluar dari sini!" emosi Sang Gagak sudah tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi.

"Jangan! Kau hanya akan mengacaukan jalan cerita dongeng ini!" cegah Sang Pangeran.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan dongeng ini? Aku ingin bebas! Kau juga ingin bebas bukan? Akui saja itu! Tapi jika kau mau membusuk disini, silakan saja! Selamat tinggal! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" dengan suara tawa menggelegar yang mengiringi kepergian Sang Gagak, terbukalah portal dari Buku Dongeng menuju dunia nyata.

"Kauuu!" tak perlu dikomando lagi, Sang Pangeran terbang mengikuti Sang Gagak dengan kemarahan yang tertahan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

**TBC**

Jangan panik! jangan panik!

Ini baru prolog...(diteke')

Reviewlah fic kami ini...

Tanpa review, saia tidak berdaya...(lebay)

Review kalian yg menentukan lanjutnya cerita ini...

Okeh?!

REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 1

**JUST A FAIRY TALE**

**BY NATE RIVER IS STILL ALIVE & M.O.P.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S**

**RATING: T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC (MAYBE)**

**ENJOY!^.~  
**

**CHAPTER 1**

On The National Library, Normal POV

Di lantai paling atas Perpustakaan Nasional, di lemari kaca khusus berisi Buku Dongeng karya terakhir Sang Pendongeng Legendaris terjadi suatu keanehan. Buku di dalam lemari kaca itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan dari tengahnya. Sesaat kemudian, dua sosok transparan meluncur terbang dari dalamnya disusul dengan lenyapnya cahaya menyilaukan itu. Keadaan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, yang berbeda hanya Buku Dongeng di dalam lemari kaca yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Duk!" Naruto jatuh terduduk di depan anak tangga terakhir. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan kakinya gemetaran.

"Haduuh! Capek banget naik tangga setinggi empat lantai! Kirain lantai paling atas tuh lantai dua. Huuh! Mana ga ada lift lagi!" Naruto mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Ting!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lift.

"Eh?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan tampang horror. "I-itu…itu lift 'kan? Itu lift! Itu lift! Kenapa aku gak liat?! Argh!!" Naruto teriak-teriak frustasi.

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto yang berteriak frustasi. Lagi-lagi wajah Naruto memerah karena malu.

"Duh, sial banget aku hari ini. Udah berapa kali aku kena malu? Huh, baka! Baka! Baka!" keluh Naruto sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Naruto POV

"Duh, sial banget aku hari ini. Udah berapa kali aku kena malu? Huh, baka! Baka! Baka!" keluhku sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri. Ternyata sakit juga.

Oke, berhenti bermain-main. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan ini sangat luas. Rak dan bukunya pun tetap berjejer rapi. Hanya saja, buku dan rak disini lebih banyak dari yang di lantai satu tadi. Aku terkagum-kagum. Ternyata dongeng yang diciptakan oleh Sang Pendongeng Legendaris itu sampai sebanyak ini?

Mataku berhenti di satu titik. Lemari kaca di tengah ruangan itu menarik perhatianku. Kuingat kembali kata-kata Sang Customer Service berambut pink yang ramah. Tiba-tiba kakiku bergerak sendiri menuju lemari kaca itu. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk meraih kenop pintu. Belum sampai tanganku disana, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri seakan menyambut kedatanganku. Akhirnya tanganku menggapai Buku Dongeng yang tergeletak di dalamnya. Hm, rasanya ada yang ganjil. Mengapa buku ini ditaruh di lemari dalam keadaan terbuka? Tepat di tengah pula.

"Hm, aku sudah menyentuh buku ini. Dan ternyata tidak ada yang istimewa. Yah, jelas saja. Aku 'kan bukan Sang Penerus. Bodohnya kalau aku berharap," gumamku sedikit kecewa.

Kututup buku yang kusangga di tangan. Kemudian kubaca judul yang terpampang jelas di sampulnya, "Hm, The Prince and The Raven."

Kubuka lagi bagian tengah buku itu dan kubaca isinya sekilas. Karena sepertinya menarik, kuputuskan untuk meminjam duplikatnya.

Setelah mengambil duplikat 'The Prince and The Raven' dan beberapa buku biografi Sang Pendongeng Legendaris, kubawa buku-buku tersebut ke meja peminjaman. Untungnya, saat keluar dari perpustakaan aku tidak bertemu dengan Customer Service Ramah Berambut Pink itu. Aku tidak ingin ditanya-tanya atau diceramahi seperti tadi.

Normal POV

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ada sosok berbentuk manusia transparan yang mengikutinya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Kaulah Sang Penerus itu. Buku Dongeng tidak mengeluarkan suaranya yang memekakkan saat kau mendekat. Kau bahkan bisa menyentuhnya. Akhirnya kau kutemukan setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari pandanganku," sosok tersebut seakan berbicara pada seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan, tetapi pada kenyataannya gadis itu tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan sosok transparan tersebut.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto langsung membanting tubuhnya di ranjang karena kelelahan. Ketika menutup mata, Naruto teringat Buku Dongeng yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Naruto langsung bangkit dan menyambar tasnya, mengambil bukunya, membuka halaman pertama dan membacanya.

Tiga jam sudah Naruto menatap tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak di buku yang ia pegang. Selama tiga jam itu pula matanya tidak beralih dari buku itu.

"Hm, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Customer Service berambut pink itu. Dongeng ini belum selesai. Adegan terakhirnya yaitu pertarungan antara Sang Pangeran dengan Sang Gagak. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu lanjutannya," Naruto bergumam sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk masuk ke alam mimpi.

Sosok manusia transparan yang mengikuti Naruto ketika pulang dari perpustakaan tadi siang memasuki kamar Naruto. Mendarat tanpa suara di lantai ubin kamarnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun. Sekarang kau punya sebuah tugas. Tapi bagaimana cara untuk menyampaikannya? Dengan wujudku yang seperti ini, aku tidak dapat terlihat olehnya," sosok itu, atau dapat kita sebut Sang Pangeran terlihat sedang berpikir.

Sang Pangeran terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati Naruto kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kulit Naruto sambil berkata, "Tubuh ini…akan kupelajari dan kutirukan." Tetapi hal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah tangan Sang Pangeran menembus kulit Naruto, oleh karena itu Naruto tidak dapat merasakan sentuhan Sang Pangeran pada kulitnya.

Selanjutnya, Sang Pangeran melangkah mundur kemudian memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan tubuh yang akan ia tirukan. Tak lama kemudian, sosok transparan Sang Pangeran pecah berkeping-keping dan pecahannya berterbangan di udara. Tetapi hal itu tidak lama terjadi, dengan segera pecahan-pecahan tersebut bergerak ke satu titik dan berkumpul menghasilkan satu sosok manusia yang sesungguhnya dan tidak transparan.

Sang Pangeran membuka matanya dan menatap tubuhnya. "Aku berhasil berubah menjadi manusia yang sesungguhnya." Kini penampilan Sang Pangeran berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia memakai baju rakyat biasa yang sederhana. Pakaian pangerannya sudah hancur saat berubah tadi.

Sang Pangeran kembali menatap Naruto. "Aku akan berbicara padanya saat ia sudah terbangun nanti." Sang Pangeran menempatkan dirinya di samping ranjang Naruto. Ia duduk di lantai sementara kepalanya direbahkan diatas ranjang. Sang Pangeran memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi.

-

-

-

Normal POV

Terlihat sesosok makhluk yang memiliki paruh dan sayap berdiri menghadap layar yang memancar di tengah kegelapan.

"Jadi Sang Penerus sudah ditemukan. Ternyata aku terlalu lama bersabar berada dalam Buku Dongeng itu. Seharusnya aku melarikan diri sejak dulu," sosok pemilik paruh dan sayap hitam, atau dapat kita sebut Sang Gagak berkomentar sambil menatap layar yang menampilkan keadaan Sang Pangeran dan Naruto di depannya.

"Hm? Apa-apaan itu? Sosok Pangeran sudah seperti manusia biasa? Huh! Ternyata dia sudah lebih hebat daripada aku! Terpaksa aku harus menyempurnakan ramuan ini, karena di dunia asing ini tidak ada makhluk yang memiliki sosok yang sama sepertiku!" dengan langkah yang dihentakkan, Sang Gagak pergi menuju ruang bawah tanah.

-

-

-

Naruto POV

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan membuatku terbangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Aku memicingkan mataku untuk menahan intensitas cahaya dari matahari yang terlalu banyak.

"He? Ternyata aku tidur dengan masih memakai baju pergi, hoaaahm…" kurenggangkan sendi-sendi tubuhku agar tidak kaku. Tetapi tiba-tiba, "Dak!"

"Aduh!"

"Eh?" tangan kananku seperti terbentur sesuatu yang keras. Karena penasaran, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara 'aduh' tadi. Dan yang tertangkap oleh mataku adalah sesosok laki-laki yang sedang mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur terbentur tanganku tadi. Apa? Laki-laki?

"Hah? Si-siapa kau?!" aku terloncat dari tempat tidurku saking kagetnya. Kenapa ada laki-laki disini? Aku 'kan tinggal sendirian di kamar apartemen ini.

"Hn, kepalaku sakit gara-gara kamu. Bukannya minta maaf malah tunjuk-tunjuk. Ga sopan tau!" kata Laki-laki-Lancang-Yang-Masuk-Kamar-Orang-Sembarangan.

"Heh, ngapain aku minta maaf?! Harusnya kamu yang minta maaf! Ngapain kamu masuk kamar orang sembarangan? Jangan-jangan kamu mau ngapa-ngapain aku ya? Ngaku aja!" aku yakin sekali kalau dia itu laki-laki mesum. Aku harus jaga jarak.

"Hn? Haha! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal semacam itu. Kamu itu ga ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali! Dobe!" dia sebut aku apa? Tidak menarik? Sekarang aku benar-benar marah!

"Apa kau bilang? Keluar kamu dari apertemenku!" sudah sepantasnya aku mengusirnya.

"Oke, aku keluar. Toh, aku tidak ada urusan dengan Dobe-Yang-Tidak-Menarik," sepertinya setan kebencian sudah merasuki pikiranku.

"Ap-apa?! KELUAAAAR!!!" hanya dengan satu kata itu, dia langsung beranjak dari wilayahku dengan kedua tangan menutup masing-masing telinganya. Aku puas.

The Prince POV

"Ap-apa?! KELUAAAAR!!!" ugh, suaranya itu benar-benar toa. Rasanya gendang telingaku akan pecah kalau aku tidak menutup kedua telingaku.

Tak ada untungnya bagiku berada di dekatnya. Hanya akan membuat kepalaku pusing. Kali ini aku menyerah padanya. Aku beranjak dari kamarnya menuju pintu apartemennya. Dia tetap mengawasi dan mengikutiku di belakang. Saat aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku di luar apartemennya, ia membanting pintunya hingga membuatku kaget. Menyebalkan.

Eh? Tunggu. Apa tadi aku bilang aku tidak ada urusan dengannya? Duh, kenapa aku jadi amnesia sesaat?

"Naruto! Buka pintunya! Ada hal penting yang harus kuberitahukan padamu!" setelah ingatanku kembali, dengan segera aku menghadap pintu apartemennya dan meggedornya kuat-kuat.

"Pergi kau Cowok Mesum!!" terdengar teriakan dari dalam kamar. Urat kemarahan muncul di kepalaku mendengar sebutannya padaku.

"Kumohon buka pintunya. Ini tentang Buku Dongeng yang kau pinjam!" aku mual mendengar kata 'kumohon' yang keluar dari bibirku sendiri. Masa' seorang Pangeran harus memohon?

Tidak terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu tebuka perlahan dan menampilkan seorang gadis di dalamnya.

"Ada apa dengan Buku Dongeng yang aku pinjam?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada serius. Aku senang dia terpancing.

"Tidak enak bicara disini. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dulu."

"Baiklah."

Kami duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tamu. Kulihat dia sangat menanti kata pertama yang akan keluar dari bibirku.

"Baiklah. Ada tiga hal yang akan kusampaikan. Pertama, kau adalah penerus Sang Pendongeng Legendaris," aku berhenti sejenak, menanti jawabannya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu?" wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung.

"Karena Buku Dongeng tidak mengeluarkan suaranya yang melengking saat disentuh olehmu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Saat itu aku hanya sendiri di lantai 4!" dia semakin bingung.

"Itu poin kedua yang akan kuberitahukan padamu. Aku adalah Pangeran dari Dongeng itu. Aku keluar dari Buku sesaat sebelum kau menyentuh Buku itu. Dan aku terus mengikutimu dari perpustakaan sampai sini."

"......" ternyata dia tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Dan yang ketiga. Karena kau adalah Sang Penerus, sekarang kau punya tugas, yaitu melanjutkan Dongeng ini."

"......" masih tidak terdengar sahutan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Hei, kamu dengar tidak?" mungkin dia kaget, tapi 'kan tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Eh? Dia benar kaget atau...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lucu sekali ya..." dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bisa-bisanya kau bermimpi di siang bolong!"

Urat kemarahan sudah berkedut di kepalaku. Apa maksudnya sikapnya itu??

"Hei! Aku serius! Aku bisa membuktikannya! Lihat ini!"

Tawanya berhenti seketika saat melihatku berubah menjadi sosok pangeran dalam Dongeng. Dia bisa melihatnya karena aku mengaturnya agar kenampakanku tidak transparan.

"Ka-kamu..." Naruto tergagap.

"Ya, sudah kubilang kalau aku itu Pangeran! Nah, apa sekarang kau masih tidak percaya?" wajahnya yang terlihat tidak percaya membuatku harus menahan seringaiku. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus!" aku mengubah kembali wujudku menjadi manusia biasa. "Nah, sekarang kau harus menjalankan tugasmu yaitu..."

Aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku saat kulihat dia tertunduk dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Aa, hei! Kamu kenapa?" kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pundaknya.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Eh?"

"Benarkah aku Sang Penerus? Benarkah?!" kini kepalanya terangkat dan matanya lurus menatapku dengan perasaan penuh harap.

Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku. Aku terpaku. Terpaku pada mata biru langitnya. Sungguh baru pertama kali kulihat mata seindah itu. Sekejap aku merasa terbang di langit matanya.

"I-iya! Bukankah kau sudah dengar sendiri perkataanku," aku melepas peganganku di pundaknya seraya membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku.

"Aku senang sekali! Aku benar-benar berharap menjadi Sang Penerus sejak nenekku menceritakan dongeng-dongeng ciptaan Sang Pendongeng Legendaris," kini sikapnya seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan permen di hari Halloween. "Nah, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau harus melanjutkan Dongeng ini. Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus mengambil Buku Dongengnya. Buku yang kau pinjam hanya duplikatnya saja 'kan?"

"Iya sih. Jadi sekarang kita harus pergi ke perpustakaan?"

"Ya. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

-

-

-

Normal POV

Dua orang remaja memasuki ruang utama Perpustakaan Nasional. Tanpa melihat kanan-kiri, mereka terus berjalan ke depan menuju lantai empat. Kali ini mereka memakai lift karena kali sebelumnya, salah satu diantara mereka kedapatan sedang kelelahan setelah mendaki empat lantai. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di hadapan lemari kaca yang berisi Buku Dongeng.

"Ini bukunya," Naruto menatap lemari kaca di hadapannya.

"Ya. Kita dapat meminjamnya dan kau dapat langsung menulis," kata Sang Pangeran sambil menatap objek yang sama dengan yang dilihat Naruto.

"Meminjamnya?! Orang yang mengunjungi perpustakaan ini banyak. Kalau mereka tahu aku bisa menyentuh buku ini, aku bisa masuk berita!!" teriak Naruto ke-ge-er-an.

"Dasar Dobe tidak punya kreatifitas sama sekali," Sang Pangeran menyindir dengan dinginnya.

"Apa kau bil-" niat Naruto untuk memprotes terpotong oleh perkataan Sang Pangeran.

"Lihat, di ruangan ini ada rak yang menyimpan berpuluh-puluh duplikat Buku Dongeng itu. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau duplikatnya menghilang satu, bukan?" Sang Pangeran menunjukkan seringai tipis seraya mengambil satu duplikat Buku Dongeng dan menukarnya dengan Buku Dongeng asli di dalam lemari kaca.

-

-

-

Di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap, terlihat sesosok makhluk yang memiliki sayap dan paruh yang hitam pula. Sosok tersebut mengelap peluh di dahinya. Sepertinya ia baru saja menyelesaikan suatu kegiatan. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah belanga yang besar berisi cairan.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menyempurnakan ramuan ini. Semoga hasilnya sesuai dengan yang aku harapkan," sendok sup berisi cairan dari dalam belanga itu ia arahkan ke mulutnya hingga cairan itu berpindah dari sendok sup ke mulutnya. Sesaat kemudian terjadi perubahan pada tubuhnya. Bulu-bulu di sayap serta tubuhnya rontok begitu saja, paruhnya menghilang digantikan dengan bentuk wajah yang familiar. Kini terlihatlah sosok seorang manusia yang tidak tertutup sehelai kain pun.

Belum sempat makhluk tersebut mengagumi karyanya. Dirinya terkejut karena tubuhnya kembali menjadi sosok semula, makhluk bersayap dan berparuh hitam.

"Kenapa aku kembali berubah menjadi gagak?! Apa ada yang salah dengan ramuanku?!" Sang Gagak bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri seraya memandangi sayap hitamnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia menyambar buku ramuan dan membaca isinya. "Untuk membuat efek ramuan lebih bertahan lama, dapat menggunakan jiwa gadis muda. Semakin banyak jiwa yang digunakan, semakin lama pula efek ramuannya," begitulah tulisan yang tertera di buku.

"Sial! Aku tidak membaca bagian ini tadi! Harus segera kutemukan jiwa gadis muda itu!" setelah melempar buku ramuan ke dalam belanga, Sang Gagak pergi meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah.

-

-

-

Naruto dan Sang Pangeran kembali ke apartemen Naruto. Mereka menutup seluruh pintu dan jendela dengan rapat agar tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan disana.

"Hei, Teme! Sekarang harus kuapakan buku ini?" Naruto memanggil Sang Pangeran sambil menaruh Buku Dongeng diatas meja.

"Heh, Dobe! Itu panggilan yang SANGAT TIDAK PANTAS untuk seorang pangeran seperti aku! Aku punya nama!" Sang Pangeran menyangkal dengan cepat sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'sangat tidak pantas.'

"Huh, bukannya kau duluan yang memanggilku Dobe? Aku juga punya nama tau! Memangnya siapa namamu? Pasti namamu kampungan seperti Agus atau Deden!" Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke! Kau pikir nama ini kampungan?! Hn?!" Sang Pangeran yang menyebut dirinya Sasuke membalas dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja kampungan. Yang tidak kampungan itu misalnya George atau Carl," Naruto membalas sambil pura-pura berpikir.

"Ap-?! Sudahlah!" Sasuke yang tidak bisa membalas hanya membuang muka. Naruto menyeringai puas.

"Ah? Hei! Kau mau kemana?" Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya segera memanggilnya.

"Aku mau cari udara segar!" ada nada marah dalam suaranya.

"Tapi...bagaimana dengan buku ini?"

"Pakailah otakmu sedikit!" Sasuke keluar dengan membanting pintu sementara Naruto terdiam cengok sendiri.

Naruto POV

"Pakailah otakmu sedikit!"

"Brak!"

Ukh, dasar Teme perusak pintu apartemen orang! Dia itu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab! Masa' aku harus mengurus buku ini sendiri? Apa katanya tadi? Aku harus pakai otak? Memangnya ini soal matematika?

Masih dengan perasaan kesal aku menatap Buku Dongeng yang diambil diam-diam dari Perpustakaan Nasional. Aku bingung, harus kuapakan buku ini? Aku coba membuka bukunya dan membaca sedikit tulisan di dalamnya. Ternyata lebih bagus dari duplikatnya.

Saat sedang asik berpikir, buku ini membalik halamannya sendiri. Langsung terbuka di halaman paling belakang. "Eh?" belum sempat kagetku muncul, tiba-tiba muncul beberapa lembar kosong dari pangkal buku. Aku terkejut dan membanting bukunya ke lantai. Tapi muncul lagi yang lebih mengejutkan. Keluar sinar dari tengah buku. Menampilkan hologram kepala seorang pria tua.

"Kau pasti Naruto, Penerusku. Aku adalah Uchiha Madara, Sang Pendongeng Legendaris. Maafkan aku akan merepotkanmu tapi ini adalah takdirmu. Kini tugasku berpindah padamu. Selesaikanlah Dongeng ini. Tapi kau tak butuh pena dan tinta. Kau hanya butuh menyerahkan jiwamu."

Hologram pria tua itu sekarang pecah berkeping-keping dan terhisap masuk ke dalam Buku Dongeng. Aku kembali terkejut. Tetapi aku lebih terkejut ketika melihat tubuhku mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang dialami pria tua itu. Diriku hanya bisa pasrah saat di hisap oleh Buku Dongeng. Setelah itu semuanya hanya gelap.

**TBC**

Gomen, apdetnya lama...-sujud2-

Ada banyak alasan sebenarnya. Salah satunya karna ni bulan puasa...-dipukul beduk-

Dan, maaf saia blum sempat membalas review reader sekalian...

Yah...apakah reader sekalian sudi untuk mereview fic ini (lagi)??


	3. Chapter 2

JUST A FAIRY TALE

**A NARUTO FICTION**

**BY NATE RIVER IS STILL ALIVE & M.O.P.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE: T**

**PAIRING: SASU X FEMNARU**

**WARNING: AU, OOC(SANGAT)**

-

-

-

**CHAPTER 2**

Normal POV

Sang Pangeran yang baru saja mengakhiri kegiatan adu mulutnya dengan Naruto berjalan-jalan di luar untuk menenangkan diri. Sang Pangeran yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan melainkan ke atas. Melihat awan-awan yang berarak. Suara gaduh membuyarkan konsentrasinya mengagumi keindahan awan. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan orang tempat berasalnya suara gaduh tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke pada orang yang berdiri di lingkaran paling luar.

"Ada mayat seorang gadis. Sepertinya dia baru saja dibunuh. Keadaannya sangat mengenaskan. Matanya terbelalak dan kulitnya memutih seperti patung lilin," orang tersebut menjelaskan sambil bergidik.

Penasaran dengan yang dikatakan orang tersebut, Sasuke menerobos kerumunan hingga terlihat objek yang dimaksud. Seorang gadis berambut pink terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Matanya memang terbelalak, tetapi tidak ada ketakutan atau ekspresi lain di matanya. Hanya kosong. Sepertinya yang hilang bukan hanya nyawanya, tetapi juga jiwanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia merasakan firasat buruk. Entah mengapa dia berpikir kalau Naruto akan jadi korban selanjutnya. Dengan langkah tergesa, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kerumunan menuju apartemen Naruto.

-

-

-

"Tadaima," Sasuke memasuki apartemen Naruto dengan perlahan sambil mengucapkan salam. Beberapa detik menunggu, ternyata tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil empunya kamar. Tetapi tetap tak ada balasan.

"Kau ada di rumah?" sunyi, tak ada jawaban. Firasat buruk kembali mendatanginya. Sasuke berkeliling mencari Naruto dengan hati was-was.

Ekor matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang terbuka di atas meja. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan mendekati buku tersebut.

"Kenapa Buku Dongeng ini terbuka?" Sasuke menatap Buku Dongeng keheranan. Tetapi kemudian air wajahnya berubah serius.

"Tunggu. Buku Dongeng yang terbuka dan Naruto yang tidak ada di sini. Jangan-jangan?" sepertinya Sasuke sudah tahu hal yang terjadi. Maka, tanpa gerakan yang sia-sia, Sasuke mengubah dirinya menjadi pangeran dan masuk ke dalam Buku Dongeng dengan kekuatannya.

-

-

-

Di sebuah gang yang sempit dan gelap, terlihat sesosok manusia yang bersandar kelelahan di dinding gang.

"Arrgh!" tiba-tiba sosok tersebut mengerang kesakitan. Kemudian muncul bulu-bulu hitam di seluruh tubuhnya. Sosok manusia tersebut berubah menjadi gagak.

"Hosh..hosh...satu jiwa gadis muda hanya bisa bertahan satu jam. Bahkan yang auranya kuat pun hanya dua jam paling lama. Kalau begini terus aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi manusia sepenuhnya," sosok gagak itu bergumam menyiratkan keputusasaan.

"Jiwa Sang Penerus"

"Apa?" Sang Gagak terkejut mendengar bisikan yang datang ke telinganya.

"Gunakanlah jiwa Sang Penerus. Kau akan menjadi manusia selamanya," suara tersebut berbicara di telinga Sang Gagak.

"Selamanya? Itulah yang kuinginkan! Sang Penerus itu harus segera kudapatkan!" kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sang Gagak mengantar kepergiannya kembali menuju sarangnya.

-

-

-

"Bruk!" Sasuke alias Sang Pangeran jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Jatuhnya itu disebabkan perjalanan ruang dan waktunya dari dunia nyata menuju Buku Dongeng.

"Aduh..." Sasuke memegangi pantatnya yang sakit, "Hm, aku sudah ada di Buku Dongeng. Naruto dimana ya? Aku harus segera menemukannya."

Ketika Sasuke bangun dari duduknya, dihadapannya terbentang istana yang megah. Sang Pangeran melongo karena dia tidak pernah melihat istana sebesar itu, bahkan punya istana pun tidak. Dia memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi Tuna Wisma oleh Sang Pendongeng Legendaris. Diri Sasuke pun bertanya-tanya mengapa dia yang notabene merupakan pangeran tetapi tidak punya istana. Silakan tanya saja pada pembuat dongeng ini.

"Istana yang luar biasa..." topeng stoic-nya sampai lepas karena mengagumi istana itu. "Eh? Itu Naruto kan?" topeng stoic-nya yang lepas barusan terpasang lagi karena melihat Naruto dari jendela istana di lantai paling atas.

Mengikuti instingnya, Sasuke bergegas memasuki istana langsung menuju lantai paling atas. Dengan mudanya Sang Pangeran memasuki istana tersebut karena gerbangnya tidak dikunci. Mengapa? Katakan saja kesalahan penjaga istana, jangan diambil pusing.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yang sudah berada di lantai paling atas langsung mendobrak pintu ruangan tempat Naruto berada yang tidak lain adalah kamarnya. Waktu berhenti sementara bagi Sasuke, pemandangan yang dia lihat di balik pintu itu adalah Naruto yang memakai gaun bak seorang putri dengan rok yang mengembang, Naruto terlihat begitu sempurna di mata Sasuke. Di sampingnya ada seorang pelayan yang memegangi tangan Naruto, mereka terlihat begitu mesra di mata Sasuke dan dia tidak suka itu. Waktu kembali berjalan.

"Bruk, bruk, bruk," buku-buku yang berada di atas kepala Naruto terjatuh karena kejutan dari Sasuke. "Sasuke?! Ga usah ngagetin napa?" Naruto kesal karena dia pun kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Ah, ingat pelajaran berbicara yang tadi, Tuan Putri," seorang pelayan istana yang berada di dekat Naruto berbicara.

"Eh? I-iya. Maafkan saya," Naruto yang baru saja diperingati langsung mengubah gaya bicaranya. Sasuke berlari mendekati Naruto dan langsung menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kamu ngapain disini?!" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto tanpa melepas tangan Naruto di genggamannya.

"Aduh! Sakit Teme! Lepas!" Naruto mengaduh sambil membanting tangannya agar genggaman Sasuke terlepas.

"Huh, aku tanya, ngapain kamu disini?!" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan nada menuntut jawaban.

"Aku sedang latihan berjalan ala putri," Naruto menjawab sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang sakit.

"Latihan? Memangnya kau belum bisa berjalan, Dobe?" Sasuke menunjukkan seringai mengejek yang menyebalkan.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme?!" Naruto yang kesal telah diejek menendang tulang kering Sasuke yang langsung disambut dengan erangan dari si empunya tulang. "Dengarkan aku dulu! Tadi waktu kamu keluar apartemenku, aku membuka Buku Dongeng lalu muncul hologram kepala Sang Pendongeng Legendaris. Beliau menyampaikan beberapa pesan. Akhirnya aku dihisap oleh buku itu dan sampai ke sini. Waktu aku membuka mata pertama kali di dunia dongeng, aku sudah berpakaian seperti ini. Lalu beliau berkata kalau di sini aku diberi peran sebagai Tuan Putri dan beliau juga mengirimkan orang ini untuk menjaga dan melatihku menjadi putri. Kemudian beliau pergi lagi untuk mengumpulkan pemain yang lain," Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang perjalanannya sampai terengah-engah.

"Tunggu sebentar. Tuan Putri? Bukankah kamu ini Sang Penerus? Tugasmu hanya melanjutkan cerita ini. Kenapa harus masuk ke dalam cerita bahkan sampai mendapat peran?" Sasuke bertanya setelah berhasil mencerna sederet kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Kata Beliau aku memang Sang Penerus tetapi aku tak butuh pena dan tinta untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, yang dibutuhkan adalah jiwaku. Aku pun tidak mengerti maksudnya," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ehem, Tuan Putri. Mari lanjukan kembali latihannya," pelayan istana berambut hitam dan berkulit putih seperti porselen berdeham lalu membungkuk mengambil buku-buku yang berjatuhan. Sambil membawa buku di tangannya, Sang Pelayan menghampiri Naruto lalu menarik tangannya, mengajaknya kembali berlatih.

Dengan segera, Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto yang bebas dan menarik Naruto ke arahnya. "Aku masih ada urusan dengannya."

"Maaf, Anda ini siapa? Apakah hanya orang yang dengan lancang memasuki ruangan Tuan Putri dan mengganggu latihan Tuan Putri?" Sang Pelayan bertanya sambil menatap Sasuke, menginterogasi dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung rambut.

"Aku adalah Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kau? Hanya pelayan?" Sang Pangeran memperkenalkan diri dengan tatapan sinis pada Sang Pelayan.

"Tolong ralat kata-kata anda barusan. Saya adalah pelayan pribadi Tuan Putri yang bertugas melatih Tuan Putri, Sai. Itulah yang benar," Sang Pelayan yang mengaku bernama Sai membungkuk pada Sasuke ketika menyebutkan namanya.

"Huh!" Sasuke mendengus.

"Anda sendiri hanya pangeran yang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Tuan Putri bukan? Kalau begitu Anda dipersilahkan meninggalkan istana ini," Sai mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk keluar dari istana atau lebih tepatnya mengusir dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa Naruto," kata Sasuke tajam.

"Tuan Putri tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," Sai menepukkan tangannya dua kali lalu muncullah dua penjaga di depan pintu ruangan. "Habisi pangeran lancang ini!" perintahnya.

"Tunggu, Sai! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dengan panik pada Sai.

"Ya, aku adalah Sai, Sang Gagak. Huahahahahaha!!" Sai yang merupakan pelayan pribadi Naruto berubah seketika menjadi sosok burung gagak yang hitam dan menakutkan. Naruto membelalakkan matanya terkejut, wajahnya memancarkan ketakutan.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL SASUKE! AKHIRNYA SANG PENERUS MENJADI MILIKKU!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Sang Gagak mendekap tubuh Naruto dan terbang meninggalkan istana bersama Naruto sementara Sasuke ditinggal bersama dua penjaga yang ternyata berwujud gagak pula.

"NARUTOOO!!"

"SASUKEEE!!"

Tawa mencekam dan teriakan memilukan mengakhiri perpisahan mereka.

Kini Sasuke harus berjuang sendirian menghadapi dua makhluk yang identik dengan musuhnya itu.

-

-

-

Di suatu tempat yang gelap, Sang Gagak menurunkan mangsanya.

"Nah, Naruto. Selamat datang di istanaku," Sang Gagak berkata dengan senyum tanpa ekspresi yang biasa dia pasang di wajahnya saat jadi Sai.

"Istana apanya?! Hanya sarang burung!" Naruto membalas emosi.

"Haha, memang istananya burung ya sarang burung," Sang Gagak tertawa hambar.

"Kau bukan pelayan pribadiku! Mana Sai yang asli?!" dengan badan yang gemetar Naruto bertanya lebih tepatnya membentak pada Sang Gagak.

"Hm, sejak awal tidak ada orang bernama Sai yang menjadi pelayan pribadimu. Yang ada hanya burung Gagak yang bernama Sai," Sang Gagak yang awalnya bersosok burung berubah menjadi manusia bernama Sai. Dia berubah menggunakan jiwa gadis muda yang terakhir dia renggut sebelum masuk ke Buku Dongeng. Sai mengecup punggung tangan Naruto untuk merasakan sedikit kenikmatan jiwanya yang tak lama lagi akan direnggutnya.

Wajah Naruto memerah tetapi dia tak mau terhanyut dan langsung menarik kembali tangan yang baru saja dikecup oleh Sai. "Jadi kau menipuku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Kau sangat manis, Naruto," alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sai menjilat bibirnya merasakan kenikmatan kulit Naruto yang tertinggal di bibirnya, "Aku ingin lebih merasakanmu."

Sai maju beberapa langkah mendekati Naruto. Naruto pun perlahan mundur sambil menahan ketakutan. Sai yang sudah tidak sabar langsung lompat ke hadapan Naruto, tangan kirinya menahan pinggang Naruto dan tangan kanannya meraih dagunya. Dalam sekejap mata, bibir mereka sudah bertemu. Sai menikmati ciuman yang diambilnya dengan paksa. Naruto membelalakkan matanya, bukan karena terkejut dengan perlakuan Sai tapi Naruto merasa ada yang menarik jiwanya saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ya, itu bukanlah ciuman biasa melainkan ritual yang dilakukan Sang Gagak pada setiap gadis muda untuk mengambil jiwanya.

Naruto memberontak, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk melepaskan ciuman Sai yang sangat kuat. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin lemah. Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa pasrah berharap Sasuke ada di sini menolongnya.

"NARUTOOO!!" terdengar suara Sasuke berteriak memanggil nama Naruto.

Naruto yang tubuhnya sudah melemah serasa dirasuki kekuatan saat mendengar suara Sasuke memanggil namanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong tubuh Sai dan melepas ciumannya. Berhasil. Naruto bernapas terengah-engah karena tidak mendapat suplai oksigen selama beberapa menit. Sementara Sai hanya mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya dan menatap orang yang mengganggu ritualnya dengan sinis.

"Hm, selamat datang Pangeran. Selamat datang di istana mungilku," Sang Gagak menyambut kedatangan Sang Pangeran dengan senyum palsunya yang biasa.

"Hn, kau terlalu merendah. Tempat ini lebih pantas disebut gua pengap yang gelap dan bau!" Sasuke menghina Sai dengan telak. Senyum Sai yang palsu pun menghilang.

"Beraninya kau menghina istanaku! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu, Pangeran Lancang!!" Sai mengerluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, mata pedangnya langsung menuju jantung Sang Pangeran. Sasuke menyambut tantangan Sang Gagak dengan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Peperangan pun tak dapat dihindari. Kejadian yang sama dengan adegan terakhir di Buku Dongeng yang belum selesai pun terulang kembali.

"Trang! Trang!"

"Untuk apa kau menginginkan Naruto?! Apa tujuanmu?!" Sasuke bertanya ditengah pertarungan mereka.

"Huh! Aku akan mengambil jiwanya yang akan membuatku jadi manusia selamanya!" Sai menjawab dengan enggan.

"Trang!" kini mereka berdua berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas sambil melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Jadi kau tidak akan melanjutkan peranmu di cerita ini? Tidak ada dalam cerita bahwa kau akan berubah menjadi manusia."

"Aku memang tidak akan melanjutkan peranku! Aku sudah tidak sudi! Aku akan hidup di dunia manusia sebagai manusia bukan burung gagak!"

"Kau tidak boleh melawan takdirmu! Kau yang terlahir sebagai burung gagak itu sudah diatur sejak awal! Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Bukan aku yang meminta untuk dilahirkan sebagai gagak! Lagipula ada seseorang yang membisikkan padaku cara menjadi manusia. Itu merupakan kesempatan bagiku! Dan aku harus menyingkirkan pengganggu sepertimu!" Sai berlari maju sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke jantung Sang Pangeran.

Gerakan Sai barusan merupakan tindakan yang cepat sehingga Sasuke tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa.

"Jleb!" Sasuke yang lengah menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Sai. Alhasil, pedang Sang Gagak dengan sukses menancap di jantung Sang Pangeran. Sasuke terbatuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"SASUKEE!!" Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam ketakutan akhirnya membuka mulutnya memanggil nama Sasuke.

Di ambang kematiannya, Sasuke tersenyum dan mengucapkan sesuatu, "Ti-dak ku-sangka...aku harus meng-gunakan cara i-ni..."

Sai yang masih di posisi semula, memegang gagang pedang yang matanya bersarang di jantung Sasuke melempar pandangan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sang Pangeran.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke kembali menggumamkan sesuatu,

"_Bring me two shades of story_

_Remove me from any worry_

_Into another dimension, I go, and you go_

_Into another realm we move, to and fro_

_But this time I'm bringing the key_

_But this time, I can't and won't bring us back to our reality"_

Sai tersentak, kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke adalah mantra untuk mengirim dua jiwa ke dimensi lain. Sasuke akan mengorbankan jiwa dan hatinya untuk membawa jiwa dan hati Sai menuju dimensi lain dan menguncinya disana. Tetapi efek sampingnya adalah jiwa dan hati pengunci tidak dapat kembali lagi ke pemiliknya.

Seusai diucapkannya mantra oleh Sasuke, tubuh mereka berpendar, perlahan jiwa mereka terlepas dari tubuh masing-masing. Sai semakin panik, 'Ini gawat! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu,' pikir Sai.

Akhirnya, sebelum jiwa mereka terlepas sepenuhnya dari tubuh mereka, Sai berhasil membagi kekuatannya dan menyalurkannya ke enam belas patung gagak yang menjadi pilar istananya tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke.

Ritual telah selesai. Kini tubuh Sang Pangeran dan Sang Gagak tergolek lemah tanpa nyawa, tanpa jiwa, dan tanpa hati. Naruto menangis tanpa suara di sudut ruangan.

"SASUKEE!!" tak bisa menahan diri lagi, Naruto berlari menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang tak bernyawa. Naruto menyentuh wajah Sang Pangeran yang dingin dengan tetap menangis. Dengan segera dia mencabut pedang yang menancap di jantungnya. Wajah Sasuke begitu tenang, bahkan bibirnya membentuk senyum ketika di ambang kematian.

"Sasuke...kamu masih hidup kan?? Kamu cuma bercanda kan? Bangun Sasuke!! Bangun!!" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke berharap Sang Pangeran dapat terbangun. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia, harapannya pupus sudah. Kenyataannya, Sasuke sudah tidak dapat membuka mata untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto melepas pegangannya di tubuh Sasuke. Dia menunduk dan kembali menangis.

"Hiks...hiks...Sasu...ke..." tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Dia ingat perlakuan Sai terhadapnya.

'Ciuman itu...ya, mungkin aku masih punya harapan...' batin Naruto.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya diatas kepala Sasuke mencium bibir Sasuke lembut. Berharap keajaiban datang menghampirinya. Naruto mengorbankan jiwa dan hatinya untuk dimiliki Sasuke. Naruto ingin Sasuke membuka matanya sekali lagi walaupun setelahnya dia yang akan menutup mata.

Naruto mulai merasakan efeknya. Tubuhnya serasa lemas. Semakin lama semakin lemas. Tetapi kemudian Sasuke membuka matanya. Kekuatan merasuki tubuh Sang Pangeran. Ritual telah selesai, Naruto melepas ciumannya. Kini Sang Pangeran membuka mata sepenuhnya. Dia hidup kembali. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum melihat usahanya yang tidak sia-sia.

"Aku...mencintaimu...Sasuke..." Naruto jatuh dipelukan Sasuke setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Naruto menutup mata selama-lamanya.

"Naruto..." Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa. Menangis dalam diam namun singkat.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau mengorbankan jiwamu untukku. Tak akan kusia-siakan pengorbananmu. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto," Sasuke membawa Naruto ke tempat yang aman dan menidurkannya dengan lembut. Sasuke masih ingin memandang wajah Naruto yang imut. Menatap matanya yang indah. Ah, matanya sudah tertutup untuk selamanya.

Seberkas cahaya datang ke hadapan Sang Pangeran. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Tak disangka dia dapat bertemu lagi dengannya.

**~TBC~**

Ah, saia tau fic ini lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa skali apdetnya (lebay)...

Sebernarnya fic ini saia telantarkan karna selama liburan ini saia lagi asik mainin Harvest Moon...

(Readers: gak nanya!)

Tapi mungkin karna saia ga direstui mainin game ini jadi data saia kehapus padahal udah jauh, huhuhu...

Waktu dlu mainin Harvest Moon di PS juga gitu! Datanya ilang gra2 MemCardny butut! Padahal dah jauh!!

Akhirnya saia kapok mainin game ni lagi dah! Langsung saja saia lampiaskan dendam saia pada game HM di fic ini...

Oh ya, ada yg tau Sang Pangeran ketemu siapa?

Akhir kata, sudikah readers sekalian untuk mereview?

Salam manis, Nate.


	4. Chapter 3

**J U S T A F A I R Y T A L E  
**

**A NARUTO FICTION**

**BY NATE RIVER IS STILL ALIVE & AKECHI KIWARI IS M.O.P.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE: T**

**PAIRING: SASU X FEMNARU**

**WARNING: AU, OOC(SANGAT)**

Seberkas cahaya datang ke hadapan Sang Pangeran. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Tak disangka dia dapat bertemu lagi dengannya.

Chapter 3

-

-

-

"Ka-kakek, kenapa ada disini?" Sasuke terkejut melihat sosok kakeknya.

"Hai, Cucu! Memangnya tidak boleh? Cerita ini kan aku yang buat. Tentu saja aku bebas berada disini," kata orang yang dipanggil kakek oleh Sasuke dengan cuek.

"Ha? Kakek yang membuat cerita ini? Jadi kakek—"

"Ya! Aku adalah Sang Pendongeng Legendaris, Uchiha Madara, kakekmu," potong kakek Sasuke yang mengaku bernama Madara.

"Haha, jadi begitu ya?? Sekarang sudah jelas semuanya," Sasuke tertawa hambar mengetahui bahwa kakeknya adalah Sang Pendongeng Legendaris.

"Hm, apakah kau sudah berubah sejak kakakmu—"

"JANGAN CERITAKAN ITU LAGI!!" Sasuke memotong perkataan kakeknya emosi.

"Yaa, baiklah..." sahut Madara sambil angkat bahu.

"Sebenarnya mau apa kakek datang ke sini?!" Sasuke bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ah ya, hampir lupa. Maaf kakek memang sudah tua. Pasti kau sedang menyesali sesuatu bukan?" tanya Madara memancing.

"Cepat katakan saja apa mau kakek!" Sasuke menjawab dengan ketus.

"Dasar cucu tidak sopan! Baiklah, kau pasti tahu Sang Gagak tidak berhasil kau segel dengan sempurna."

"Ya, dia membagi kekuatannya sesaat sebelum ritualnya selesai. Sementara ritual tidak dapat dihentikan," Sasuke menjelaskan ritual penyegelan Sang Gagak pada kakeknya. Sang Gagak mengira rencananya tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke terlalu jeli sehingga sempat mencium rencana Sai.

"Dan sekarang Naruto mengorbankan jiwa dan hatinya untuk menghidupkanmu kembali."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu."

"Bersiaplah untuk pertarungan yang sebenarnya, cucuku. Aku akan berada di sampingmu untuk membantumu. Sekarang bangkitlah dan hunuskan pedangmu."

"Baiklah."

"Hm, karena semua patung gagak itu sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru Buku Dongeng ini, kau pasti butuh sesuatu," Madara berkata sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Muncul sesuatu (atau seekor?) yang tidak Sasuke kira sebelumnya. Seketika wajahnya menunjukkan raut terkejut.

"Manda? Tapi dia kan…sudah mati? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?!" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ho, sebenarnya waktu itu dia belum mati dan kakek merawatnya hingga pulih seperti sekarang," Madara berkata sambil membanggakan diri.

Sasuke segera menghampiri sahabat baiknya yang sudah bertahun-tahun berpetualang bersamanya. Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa kuda kesayangannya masih hidup. Kalau dia bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke, dia pasti akan memeluk dan mencium sahabatnya itu.

"Nah, sekarang naiklah, carilah dan musnahkan patung-patung itu," ujar Madara memotong acara reuni Sang Pangeran dengan sahabatnya.

"Ya, tapi kakek bagaimana? Kudanya hanya ada satu,"

"Siapa bilang kakek akan ikut denganmu?"

"Eh? Tapi tadi kakek bilang akan ada disampingku kan?"

"Itu benar, tapi itu kan cuma peribahasa. Kakek memberimu kuda ini, sedangkan kau yang bertarung," Madara berkata dengan innocent.

'Dasar pembual,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Tanpa membuang waktu dan dengan memasang tampang sebal (imagine that!), Sasuke segera naik ke punggung sahabatnya kemudian memacu kudanya keluar dari sarang gagak itu.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak di luar untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya dan merasakan angin yang berdesir lembut. Ditatapnya sarang gagak di belakangnya.

"Ternyata jika dilihat dari luar, sarang gagak ini berwujud kuil," gumam Sasuke pelan. Tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat orang yang harus diselamatkannya. Maka Sasuke kembali memacu kudanya cepat dan dimulailah pertarungan panjangnya.

'Tunggu saja Naruto, aku pasti akan mengalahkan Sang Gagak!'

-

-

-

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sang Pangeran berhasil mengalahkan patung-patung Sang Gagak tanpa mengetahui bahwa cara inilah yang akan membuat musuhnya bangkit kembali.

Seulas senyum merekah di bibir tua Sang Pendongeng Legendaris. Satu misinya telah berhasil dilaksanakan, tinggal satu lagi tugasnya sebagai penggerak alur cerita. Kali ini dia harus keluar dari buku dongeng untuk menjalankan misi terakhirnya.

The Prince POV

Aku terbangun kembali di depan sang putri. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, setiap aku mengalahkan satu dari mereka, aku selalu pingsan dan terbangun disini. Kutatap wajah sang putri, namun tidak lama, sebab tugasku belum selesai. Aku berjalan keluar kuil. Kuangkat pedangku. Sinar mentari yang cerah membuat pedangku bersinar. Pantulan sinarnya kali ini menuju ke sebuah pegunungan tinggi jauh di utara. Ya, disanalah dia, patung terakhir. Yang paling hebat diantara mereka semua.

Kupanggil kudaku, sahabat terbaikku yang telah menemaniku selama ini.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi teman, tinggal sedikit lagi," kataku.

Kudaku meringkik, seolah mengerti apa yang kuucapkan. Aku naik ke punggungnya, mengela nafas, dan memacu kudaku menuju arah utara. Menuju barisan hijau pegunungan yang sedikit berkabut.

The King POV

"Semua sudah siap?" kataku pada kelima pasukan terbaikku.

"Siap Yang Mulia!" Pasukanku menjawab dengan mantap.

"Baik, tugas kita kali ini akan sulit. Aku harap kalian berhati hati." kataku.

Aku naik ke pungggung kudaku, pengawalku mengikuti. Aku menoleh ke belakang, kelima pengawalku terlihat tidak takut. 'Bagus!' pikirku. Aku mulai memacu kudaku dengan cepat, pengawalku mengikuti dari belakang.

"Tunggu!" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang. Kuhentikan laju kudaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata yang berteriak tadi adalah seorang kakek tua yang kukenal, dia Sang Pendongeng Legendaris.

Flashback

'Tok tok tok,' terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Sayang, tolong buka pintunya. Aku lagi masak nih!" teriak istriku dari dapur.

Kutaruh cangkir kopiku dengan rapi diatas meja lalu bergerak cepat menuju pintu.

'Cekrek,' tampaklah seorang kakek tua berdiri dibalik pintu kayu jati rumahku.

"Anda Namikaze Minato?" tanya kakek itu.

"Ya benar, anda siapa?" tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba kakek itu tersenyum tipis lalu berkata,"Boleh saya masuk? Tidak enak bicara disini."

Aku mempersilakannya masuk. Lalu dia bercerita semuanya. Dia bercerita bahwa dia adalah Sang Pendongeng Legendaris yang mempercayakan cerita terakhirnya yang belum rampung pada anakku, Naruto. Tentu aku tidak mempercayainya pada awalnya. Tapi dia berkata bahwa anakku dalam bahaya. Seharusnya saat ini dia sedang mengerjakan skripsinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia terlibat hal seperti ini?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pamit pada istriku dengan alasan urusan kantor. Aku dibawanya menuju dunia yang tak pernah kudatangi sebelumnya. Aku menjadi seorang raja, peran yang sudah disiapkan untukku sebelumnya.

Flashback end

"Kakek!" kataku. Aku turun dari kudaku, lalu menghapirinya.

"Bawalah ini," kata Sang Pendongeng Legendaris. Dia memberikan sebuah gulungan padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sembari hendak membukanya.

"Jangan dibuka sekarang! Gunakanlah gulungan itu saat kau terdesak," katanya. Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu kembali menggulung gulungan itu.

"Baik, akan kugunakan sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih ,kek!" Kataku.

"Satu lagi. Jangan pergi ke tempat Naruto. Pergilah ke utara, tempat dimana patung terakhir berada. Setelah urusan disana selesai, kau baru boleh pergi ke Selatan," tambahnya.

"Baik!" kataku meskipun hatiku bertanya-tanya.

Dia mengangguk. "Nah, pergilah," kata Sang Pendongeng Legendaris. Aku berbalik menuju kudaku, menaikinya, dan ketika menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap sang pendogeng legendaris, dia sudah tidak ada.

'Kemana dia pergi?' pikirku. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini. "Ayo Kita Pergi," kataku kepada kelima pasukanku. Kuteruskan perjalananku. Menuju utara.

The Prince POV

Pikiranku berkelana sepanjang perjalanan. Musuh terakhir ini, seperti apa dia? Cara apa lagi yang harus kugunakan? Sepanjang perjalanan ini musuh yang kulawan tidak ada yang sama, mereka semua punya cara sendiri untuk dikalahkan. Dan sekarang yang terakhir, pasti dia yang paling kuat diantara mereka semua. Namun, aku tidak punya perkiraan sama sekali. Akhirnya aku hanya menghela nafas dan terdiam.

Sore hari mulai menjemput, kembali aku melewati hutan terlarang ini. Aku menajamkan telingaku. Seperti biasa, anak buah si gagak jelek itu pasti akan menyergapku di suatu tempat. Aku harus waspada. Kuperlambat laju kudaku, dia bisa saja memasang perangkap dan membuat aku dan kudaku terjatuh. Kucabut pedangku, aku dalam keadaan siaga penuh.

Aku berjalan. 'Ayo keluar,' pikirku.

Berjalan. 'Sial, aku bisa merasakannya, tapi dia tidak keluar!' pikirku cemas.

Dan terus berjalan. 'Mengapa dia tidak muncul? Ayo muncul!' pikiranku mulai bingung.

Akhirnya hutan terlarang pun habis, aku telah keluar dari hutan. Ternyata dia tidak muncul sama sekali. Hatiku senang sekaligus cemas. Senang karena aku tidak harus melawannya, namun cemas karena pasti ada sesuatu dibalik hal ini. Namun aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal ini. Kupacu lagi kudaku, melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah utara.

Aku sampai di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas, diselingi satu-dua pohon di sana-sini. Dengan latar belakang deretan pegunungan hijau yang memanjang sejauh mata memandang. Indah sekali.

'Eh, bukan saatnya mengagumi keindahan,' pikirku. Aku tidak boleh membuat dia menunggu lama. Kuangkat pedangku, memantulkan sang mentari senja. Sinarnya mengarah ke depanku. Menuju semacam celah diantara pegunungan. Sedikit rasa takut muncul saat menyadari aku semakin dekat dengan pertarungan terakhir. Namun kucoba mengusir ketakutan itu. Aku memejamkan mata, menarik nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya. Kubuka mataku, kuteruskan perjalananku ditemani kudaku yang setia, dan mentari senja yang cerah.

Normal POV

Hari semakin sore, lembayung senja mulai terlihat. Sang pangeran akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat yang belum pernah ia lihat. Dia terpesona melihat tempat itu. Sebuah celah besar diantara pegunungan yang berbaris diam. Namun ada hal lain yang membuat sang pangeran lebih tercengang. Celah itu tertutup, oleh sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar. Ditengah gerbang itu terdapat sebuah lubang bulat sempurna.

'Aku Harus melewati gerbang ini, sinarnya menuju ke balik gerbang, tapi bagaimana caranya?' Sang Pangeran berpikir.

Sang pangeran berjalan kearah gerbang, lubang itu sangat tinggi, dia tidak bisa mencapainya. Dia berkeliling, mencari sesuatu yang panjang bisa digunakan, namun tidak ada apa apa disana. Lalu dia menuju pinggir gerbang, berharap menemukan celah yang bisa dilewati. Namun tidak ada celah sedikitpun. Gunungnya pun terlalu curam, dia tidak bisa mendaki gunungnya.

Dia terduduk di depan gerbang. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

The Prince POV

"Aaah, cape muter-muter, mana ga dapet apa apa lagi!" Aku Duduk di depan gerbang sambil berpikir. Lama aku berpikir, namun aku tidak mendapatkan apapun. Aku pun menjatuhkan diri.

Namun…

'DUK!'

"Au, apa ini? Keras banget," kataku. Kepalaku membentur sesuatu yang keras. Kupegang benda itu, ternyata sebuah batu. Sial, kucoba menggeser batu itu, namun batu tidak bergerak. Kubalikan badanku, ternyata itu bukan batu biasa.

"Eh? ini..." perkataanku terputus ketika melihat benda itu. Itu sebuah lantai batu, aku tidak melihatnya tadi. Aku mencabut beberapa rumput di sekitar lantai itu, ternyata lantai batu itu cukup besar. Kulanjutkan membersihkan sekitar lantai itu.

Ternyata Lantai batu itu sangat besar, berbentuk bulat sempurna, cocok dengan lubang di tengah gerbang. Bagian pinggirnya diukir dengan simbol-simbol yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. 'Pasti lantai batu ini bukan hiasan biasa,' pikirku.

Mentari senja menyinari dari balik lubang di gerbang, tepat kearah lantai batu tempat aku berdiri. Aku teringat Pedangku. "Itu Dia!" Teriakku. Aku berlari ke arah pusat lantai batu, berdiri menghadap lubang di gerbang. Matahari tepat berada di tengah tengah lubang. Kuangkat pedangku. pedangku tepat membalikan sinar matahari ke lubang di dinding.

Kemudian...

'GRUK...GRUK...GRUK...'

Tanah tempatku berdiri bergetar, aku bergerak mundur dari lantai batu. Kutatap gerbang didepanku itu dan gerbang itu. Bergerak! Sedikit demi sedikit terbentuk celah di tengah gerbang! Aku berhasil membuka gerbangnya! Kupanggil kudaku, naik ke punggungnya dan berjalan ke celah yang membuka semakin besar.

Ternyata dibalik gerbang bukanlah sebuah celah gunung, melainkan hanya bagian gunung yang cekung, namun sangat landai. Sebuah Tangga lebar tampak dihadapanku. Sangat panjang keatas. Aku memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga ini dengan menunggang kudaku. Semakin lama, hatiku merasa semakin tegang. Namun ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam hati. Perasaan senang, entah darimana datangnya. Semakin terasa seiring langkahku menuju tempat itu. Aku Tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal ini, dan terus menaiki tangga bersama kudaku yang setia.

The King POV

Sudah seharian kami memacu kuda kami, namun kami belum sampai. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak mengistirahatkan diri. Aku menghentikan kudaku.

"Kita istirahat dulu disini! kita lanjutkan perjalanan nanti," kataku. Pengawalku berhenti. Kami pun turun dari kuda. Aku berjalan melihat sekeliling. 'Tempat yang indah,' pikirku. Sebuah padang rumput luas dan hijau. Di kejauhan aku melihat sebuah bangunan tua yang sangat tinggi menjulang, itulah tujuanku. Kesanalah aku akan pergi.

Tiba tiba salah satu pengawalku, yang baru beberapa jam menjadi pengawalku, berkata "Yang Mulia, sebaiknya anda melihat ini," dia menunjuk ke balik bukit. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke balik bukit. Ternyata ada semacam reruntuhan disana. Kudekati reruntuhan itu, namun saat aku semakin dekat, aku tersadar. Itu bukan reruntuhan, itu sebuah Patung!

"Patung ini... salah satu dari 16 patung Sang Gagak!" teriakku. Aku berlari kearah patung itu dan melihat bagian kepalanya. Ada sebuah bekas tusukan tepat dijantungnya. Bekas tusukannya sangat khas, hanya satu orang yang memiliki pedang seperti ini.

"Sang Pangeran yang membunuhnya! SIAL!!!" teriakku.

"Ada apa yang mulia? bukankah lebih bagus kalau dia sudah membunuh emmm... makhluk ini?" kata pengawalku.

"Justru sebaliknya," kataku. "Ini salah satu kemampuan sang gagak yang paling hebat, dia bisa membagi kekuatannya dan memasukannya ke benda apapun. Walaupun sang gagak sudah tersegel," aku melanjutkan. "Ketika media yang dia pakai rusak, kekuatannya akan keluar dan akan merasuk ke benda lain. Namun tidak ada benda hidup lagi disini. Berarti kesimpulannya cuma satu..."

"Kekutannya merasuk ke tubuh sang pangeran?" tanya pengawalku. "Benar! sang pangeran akan semakin kuat, tapi tubuh sang gagak akan kembali. Sial! Kalau saja aku menemukan ini lebih cepat," sesalku. "Ayo! Kita tidak punya waktu Lagi! Kita jarus mencegahnya mengalahkan semua patung! Ayo cepat!" aku berlari menuju kudaku, menaikinya. dan memacunya secepat yang kubisa. Berharap aku tidak terlambat.

The Prince POV

Tangga itu akhirnya selesai. Aku berdiri di pinggir sebuah jurang yang cukup dalam. Ada sebuah jembatan batu disana, namun jembatan itu sedikit terputus di tengah tengah. Aku tidak bisa melompatinya. Hanya ada satu cara…

**TBC**

Terima kasih kepada partner saya yang membuat terciptanya fic ini…

Terima kasih kepada temannya partner saya, sahabat saya, dan adik saya yang mendukung terciptanya fic ini…

Terima kasih kepada komputer saya beserta internetnya yang mendukung rampungnya fic ini…

Dan terima kasih yg paling besar untuk para pembaca dan pe-review yg menyemangati saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini…

Kritik, saran, flame, dan pujian sangat diterima dengan lapang dada…

Masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, jadi jangan ragu untuk mengoreksi!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Just A Fairy Tale**_

**A NARUTO FICTION**

**BY NATE RIVER IS STILL ALIVE & AKECHI KIWARI IS M.O.P.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE: T**

**PAIRING: SASU X FEMNARU**

**WARNING: AU, OOC(SANGAT)

* * *

**

_Chapter 4

* * *

_

The Prince POV

Tangga itu akhirnya selesai. Aku berdiri di pinggir sebuah jurang yang cukup dalam. Ada sebuah jembatan batu disana, namun jembatan itu sedikit terputus di tengah-tengah. Aku tidak bisa melompatinya. Hanya ada satu cara.

"Kudaku, kau bisa melompatinya?" tanyaku. Kudaku meringkik, seolah mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba," kataku.

Aku berjalan mendekati ujung jembatan batu yang putus. Sangat jauh, aku tidak terlalu yakin bisa melewatinya. Kulihat ujung jembatan satunya, agak retak.

'Ah, jaraknya lebih jauh dari yang kuduga,' pikirku. Setalah jembatan itu, kulihat tangga yang lebih curam lagi menuju puncak gunung.

Aku menaiki kudaku, bergerak mundur sejauh yang kubisa, berbalik, dan bersiap. Aku menarik nafas, menutup mata, dan membulatkan tekadku. 'Untuk orang yang kucintai,' pikirku. Kubuka mataku.

Kulihat sekilas jalan yang akan kulewati, 'Bersih,' pikirku.

Akhirnya...

"HIA!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Kupacu kudaku secepat mungkin.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

'AYO! LEBIH CEPAT!' pikirku.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Semakin Dekat.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

LOMPAT!

-

-

-

TRAP!

Aku mendarat dengan sukses. "Hebat kudaku!" Teriakku.

Namun…

"Eh?"

Drug Drug...

Lantai dibawah kakiku bergerak turun, jembatannya patah! Aku akan jatuh!

"!!!!!!!!!"

-

-

-

The King POV

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

'Ayo cepat!' pikirku. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Perjalananku masih jauh. Namun aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Sang Pangeran harus cepat kuhentikan sebelum terlambat. Aku terus memacu kudaku. Kelima Pengawalku mengikuti dengan cepat.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

-

-

-

"Yang Mulia! Tunggu!" sebuah suara parau datang dari belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata itu salah satu prajurit dari pasukan infantriku. Aku berhenti dan berbalik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau..." ucapanku terputus ditengah-tengah. Dia terluka parah.

Dia berkata dengan tersendat-sendat, "Kerajaan... diserang... butuh... bantuan... cepat..."

Dia terjatuh dari kudanya. Aku turun dari kuda dan berlari melihat keadaanya. Dia pingsan. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Diserang? Dalam keadaan seperti ini?" kataku. Kelima pengawalku terdiam.

"AKH! " teriakku. Kutendang batu yang ada didekatku dengan keras.

"Yang Mulia, kita harus kembali," kata salah satu pengawalku.

"KITA TIDAK BISA KEMBALI!!! ADA HAL YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN DISINI!!!" teriakku.

"Tapi pikirkan kerajaan kita, pikirkan rakyat kita," kata pengawalku yang lain.

Aku mondar-mandir dengan gusar. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikirku.

"Yang mulia, Tidak mungkin kau meninggalkan rakyatmu," kata pengawalku.

"TAPI KALAU SANG PANGERAN TIDAK DIHENTIKAN, AKAN LEBIH PARAH!!!" teriakku.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus. Cukup kencang. Jubahku berkibar. Kurasakan angin ini berputar di sekitarku. Tiba-tiba kudengar sebuah kalimat diantara desah angin.

Itu suaranya... Suara sang pendongeng legendaris...

'Aku mengerti,' pikirku.

Ternyata ini memang jalanku sendiri... Satu satunya jalanku...

"Sendiri…" kataku pelan.

"Apa? Apa yang anda katakan yang mulia?" kata pengawalku

"Aku akan pergi sendiri," jawabku.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin anda mengalahkan semua pasukan itu sendirian," kata pengawalku.

"Tidak, kalian berlima pergilah, bantu pasukan kita. Aku akan urus Sang Pangeran ini sendiri," kataku.

"Tapi yang mulia..."

"INI PERINTAH! KITA TIDAK PUNYA BANYAK WAKTU!" teriakku. Waktu semakin sempit.

Mereka tercengang. "Baik, kami mengerti yang mulia."

Kelima pengawalku membawa prajurit yang pingsan itu. Lalu segera naik ke kuda mereka dan bersiap pergi.

"Semoga berhasil, yang mulia. Jaga diri anda," kata pengawalku.

Aku mengangguk. "Pergilah, mereka menunggu kalian," kataku.

Mereka pun pergi. Tinggal aku sendiri disini. Aku menghela nafas, kupanggil kudaku.

"Sepertinya hanya tinggal kita berdua disini," kataku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita teruskan."

"HIA!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Kuteruskan perjalananku. 'Masih sangat jauh, kuharap aku tidak terlambat'

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

-

-

-

The Prince POV

Lantai dibawah kakiku bergerak turun, jembatannya patah! Aku akan jatuh!

"!!!!!!!!!"

-

-

-

"Eh?"

-

-

-

Badanku terlempar ke depan! Kudaku melemparkanku kedepan!

BRUK! Aku terjatuh dengan cukup keras. Bahuku sakit, tetapi setidaknya kita selamat.

Aku berbalik. "Hebat kudaku! Kau..." kata-kataku terputus.

Kita selamat, atau jangan-jangan…

Aku yang selamat?

Aku melihat sekeliling. Dia tidak ada! Kudaku tidak ada! Aku berlari ke ujung jembatan. Dibawah sana gelap dan berkabut, aku tidak melihat apa-apa.

Kudaku... Kudaku yang setia... Dia mengorbankan nyawanya... Untukku...

"MANDAAAA!!!!!" teriakku.

Aku berlutut. Sahabatku satu-satunya... Dia harus pergi dengan cara seperti ini...

...

Kutatap bagian bawah jurang yang berkabut. "Terima kasih kawan, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal ini," kataku.

Aku melihat kearah puncak gunung.

'Ini semua gara-gara dia,' pikirku. 'Gagak jelek itu, dia penyebab semua ini.'

Kubulatkan tekadku. Aku berdiri. Kakiku agak gemetar. Kuambil pedang dan panahku yang terjatuh. Kutatap lagi puncak gunung itu. Dan berjalan dengan mantap menaiki tangga.

Menuju pertarungan terakhir... satu lawan satu...

-

-

-

'Akhirnya sampai juga,' pikirku. Kulihat ujung dari tangga itu mulai terlihat. Namun...

JGER! CRSSSS!!!

"Bagus, hujan," kataku. Aku tidak memikirkannya dan terus berjalan.

Sepuluh tangga lagi...Tap...tap...tap...

Lima tangga lagi...Tap...tap...tap...

Tiga…dua…satu…

'Sampai,' pikirku.

Jadi inilah arenanya. Sebuah tempat yang cukup datar di puncak gunung, ada sedikit bebatuan besar disana-sini. Yang menarik perhatianku adalah sebuah lantai batu yang bentuknya sama persis dengan yang kutemukan di depan gerbang. Lokasinya tepat berada di tengah-tengah arena.

Namun ada satu hal yang belum kulihat, dimanakah Sang Patung itu berada? Aku berputar, melihat sekeliling. Tapi dia tidak ada.

"Aku bisa merasakannya, tapi dimana?" kataku. Kembali aku berputar. Dia dekat, siap menyerang.

"Oh iya, pedangku!" segera kucabut pedangku dan kuangkat, sinarnya mengarah ke arah belakangku.

ZRRRT!!!

"Suara itu..." aku menoleh. Sebuah cahaya mendekat ke arahku dengan sangat cepat...

-

-

-

Normal POV

ZRRRT!!!

"Suara itu..." Sang Pangeran menoleh. Sebuah cahaya mendekat ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat. Itu tembakan petir sang patung! Sang pangeran tidak siap. Tembakan itu tepat mengenai Sang Pangeran!

BOOOM!!!

"AAARGH!" Sang Pangeran mengerang, dia terguling jauh karena efek dari tembakan itu. Dia menabrak batu dan terbaring lemas, tidak sadarkan diri.

-

-

-

Perpustakaan Nasional Konoha tutup hari ini untuk menghadiri acara pemakaman salah satu pegawainya yang sudah mengabdikan diri selama belasan tahun. Kawan-kawannya sesama pegawai disana tidak dapat menerima penyebab kematiannya yang sangat tidak wajar. Hasil otopsi menunjukkan tak ada racun maupun luka ditubuhnya.

Tidak hanya kematian salah satu pegawai teladan Perpustakaan Nasional. Berita buruk lain telah melanda seluruh staf Perpustakaan. Buku Dongeng yang menjadi harta karun Konoha diketahui telah ditukar dengan duplikatnya. Polisi dan agen-agen intelijen pontang-panting mencarinya tanpa mengetahui kejadian yang tengah berlangsung di dalamnya.

The Prince POV

"Nngh," aku mengerang kesakitan. Aku baru saja siuman setelah pingsan oleh kekuatan petir milik patung itu. Eh? Patung?

ZRRRT!!!

"Ukh," aku baru ingat masih bertarung dengannya. Sekuat tenaga kuarahkan badanku bergerak menuju batu besar disana. Hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya berlindung lalu susun rencana selanjutnya.

'Kekuatan petir miliknya itulah yang paling berbahaya. Harus kumusnahkan.'

Kugenggam busur di tangan kiriku lalu kuraih satu anak panah oleh tangan kananku. Kuarahkan mata panah itu pada Sang Patung, tepatnya tangan kiri Sang Patung.

ZRRT!

JLEB!

Anak panah yang kulepas berhasil menembus sasarannya. Sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"One Down!" seringaiku puas.

Sekarang satu lagi. Tangan kanannya yang memegang Club itu juga harus kumusnahkan. Bagaimana caranya?

Lantai disana, lantai yang terbuat dari marmer khusus yang sangat keras. Baiklah, mungkin itu bisa berhasil. Dengan rasa percaya diri yang maksimal, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku menuju lantai marmer yang ada di tengah arena. Aku mencoba memancingnya. Dia menghampiriku dengan geram kemudian mengacungkan Club-nya. Inilah saatnya!

Perlahan Club-nya mendekat ke arahku. Sesaat sebelum benda itu sempat menyentuh tubuhku, aku menghindar. Dan dengan mulusnya senjata mengerikan itu menghantam lantai, pecah berkeping-keping. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Sang Patung sedang lengah. Aku melompat naik ke badannya dan menikamkan pedangku tepat di jantungnya bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkedip. Dia tejatuh. Aku menghela napas lega. Akhirnya perjuanganku berakhir sampai disini.

Cahaya hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Sang Patung akan masuk ke dalam tubuhku dan menjadi kekuatan bagiku. Kali ini pun begitu, tapi…tunggu! Ada yang tidak beres!

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH!!"

Normal POV

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH!!"

Teriakan itu mengantarkan Sang Pangeran pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya. Dan apakah yang menjadi penyebabnya? Tidak ada yang tahu.

-

-

-

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Derap kaki kuda semakin jelas terdengar. Ada yang mendekat. Seekor kuda bersama penunggangnya. Hanya seorang. Lari kudanya kian melambat hingga berhenti. Dia menuruni kudanya. Melihat sebuah arena yang rusak hebat akibat pertarungan.

"Pangeran! Pangeran!" Sang Raja mengguncang tubuh Sang Pangeran yang tak sadarkan diri setelah bertarung. Dilirikan matanya pada sosok di sebelah Pangeran yang juga tak sadarkan diri.

"Patung terakhir Sang Gagak…" Sang Raja berbisik.

Diambilnya langkah mundur dengan perlahan dari Sang Pangeran. Dia sudah terlambat. Sang Patung sudah mati, dibunuh oleh Sang Pangeran. Maka Sang Raja sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya, berdiri tegak bagai dilahirkan kembali. Padahal dia baru saja bangun dari pingsannya. Memandangi diri sendiri, seringai terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Kau…Sang Pangeran?"

**~TBC~**

Akechi Kiwari: "Ciao All.. Sorry, Ada yang Bilang Bahasanya Terlalu Berat ya? Saya Nulis Pake Gaya Novel Klasik... Mohon Dimaklumi. Hehe... Kembali ke balik layar!"

Nate: "Mudah2an Readers masi inget Fic ini =.=

Gomen ne kalo apdetnya kelamaan… Kita sama2 orang sibuk sih, hohoho~-diamuk massa-

Chap selanjutnya bakal diapdet cepet kok –moga aja- -disidang-"

Naruto: -Bangkit dari tidurnya- "Yak! Kritik dan saran diterima dengan susah payah –dipukul author- ehm, maksudnya dengan lapang dada. Saksikan lanjutan kisahku di episode selanjutnya! –nyinetron-"

"Meoooowwwww"

Kucing Itachi mengeong -nyambung?-


	6. Chapter 5

Just A Fairy Tale

**A NARUTO FICTION**

**BY NATE RIVER IS STILL ALIVE & AKECHI KIWARI IS M.O.P.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE: T**

**PAIRING: SASU X FEMNARU**

**WARNING: AU, OOC(SANGAT)**

The King POV

Yang baru saja terbangun dan berdiri di hadapanku ini adalah Sang Pangeran. Tapi…apa benar dia Sang Pangeran?

"Kau…Sang Pangeran?"

Sang Pangeran, atau begitulah yang aku kira, menoleh padaku. Kulihat tatapan matanya, dingin. Aku memang belum tahu orang seperti apa Sang Pangeran itu, tapi tatapan ini bukanlah tatapan yang bersahabat. Ini tatapan seorang pembunuh.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu ada orang disana. Dari luar aku memang Sang Pangeran, tapi dalamnya bukan dia. Aku adalah Sang Gagak. Sang Pangeran sudah tidak ada lagi. Dan sekarang akulah yang terkuat di dunia dongeng ini. Apakah Anda ingin menghalangi saya? Saya siap melayani anda."

Ternyata dia memang bukan Sang Pangeran. Aku sudah terlambat, tidak ada cara lain, aku harus bertarung dengannya. Meskipun begitu, kemenangan sudah dipastikan karena aku punya kartu As yang tidak terkalahkan.

Pertarungan dimulai. Di tempat yang hening hanya terdengar suara angin serta benturan 2 logam. Keringat dan darah yang menjadi hasil dari kegiatan kami. Dia sangat kuat dan aku sudah kelelahan. Untuk dapat menggunakan kartu As ini harus menunggu sampai energinya melemah agar presentasi keberhasilan mencapai 100 persen. Masalahnya, staminaku sudah habis.

"Hei Gagak! Tidakkah kau lelah membuat kekacauan di Dunia Dongeng dan Dunia Nyata?" aku akan coba berbasa-basi agar dapat mengulur waktu untuk memulihkan staminaku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukanlah kekacauan yang kubuat. Aku hanya berusaha untuk bertahan hidup sambil menciptakan kehidupan yang nyaman," ternyata benar dugaanku, dia menghentikan gerakannya ketika bicara. Dan aku tahu apa yang dapat membuat energinya cepat melemah.

"Oh, jadi untuk bertahan hidup, kau harus mengambil hidup orang lain? Benar-benar seperti parasit ya? Kau tahu? Tidak ada parasit yang dibiarkan hidup karena parasit selalu merugikan," kumulai siasatku untuk membangkitkan amarahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Jadi kau menyebutku parasit?! Kalau aku parasit lalu kau apa? Manusia-manusia sepertimu bukan hanya merugikan tapi juga merusak! Kalian senang merusak alam, mengeksploitasi seenaknya! Kalian bahkan saling menghancurkan sesama kalian! Kalian bunuhi saudara-saudara kalian! Bahkan hewan lebih baik dari kalian!"

Aku tersentak. Semua yang dikatakannya benar. Berburu dan berperang, kehidupan kami tak pernah aman. Tak kusangka makhluk seperti dialah yang mampu mengatakan hal ini secara terang-terangan.

Dia sudah melemah. Seharusnya kukeluarkan kartu As-ku sekarang. Tapi aku tak ingin membunuhnya. Dia berhak hidup.

'Tenang saja. Dia tidak akan mati.'

Sang Pendongeng Legendaris. Tidak akan mati? Jika itu benar maka aku tak akan ragu lagi.

_I am noble, known to rest in the quiet_

_Keeping of many men, humble and high born._

_The plunderers' joy, hauled far from friends,_

_Rides richly on me, shines signifying power,_

_Whether I proclaim the grandeur of halls, _

_The wealth of cities, or the glory of God._

_Now wise men love most my strange way_

_Of offering wisdom to many without voice._

_Though the children of earth eagerly seek_

_To trace my trail, sometimes my tracks are dim._

Kubuka gulungan yang diberikan oleh Sang Pendongen Legendaris. Kubacakan sederet kalimat mantra didalamnya pada pedangku. Kutusukkan pedangku tepat di jantung Sang Gagak ketika dia lengah. Berhasil. Sosoknya menghilang tanpa bekas. Kuharap dia mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Tugasku sudah selesai. Kini aku harus pergi ke tempat putriku berada. Naruto.

Normal POV

Suara tangisan bayi bergema di dalam sebuah gua yang gelap. Membangunkan seorang gadis yang tertidur disana. Si Gadis tidak tahu darimana bayi itu datang dan sama sekali tak ingat mengapa dia bisa ada di gua yang gelap itu. Tangisan bayi yang semakin keras membuat Si Gadis mau tak mau mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi saat bayi itu berada dalam gendongannya, entah mengapa Si Gadis merasa sangat menyayangi bayi itu. Dia merasa bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya ini adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Suara derap kuda yang memasuki gua membuat pikiran Si Gadis teralihkan. Ayahnya datang menjemputnya. Mereka saling melepas rindu layaknya ayah dan anak yang terpisahkan oleh perang.

Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan transparan muncul dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya, menggumamkan, "Terima kasih kalian sudah menyelesaikan dongeng ini. Hadiahnya sudah kalian terima rupanya."

Dan dalam sekejap, sosok mereka berempat menghilang dari tempat itu. Menyisakan keheningan dalam kegelapan.

-

-

-

Naruto POV

21 tahun kemudian.

"Sasuke! Cepat bangun! Kamu mau terlambat di acara wisudamu?"

"Mmngh, iya aku bangun."

Dasar pemalas. Untuk bangun pagi saja selalu dibangunkan. Diberi jam weker, selalu hancur berkeping-keping satu detik setelah berbunyi.

'Ceklek'

"Hai, Ayah! Rapi banget! Mau berangkat kerja atau apa? " kusapa ayahku yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Rapi benar penampilannya.

"Ya berangkat kerja lah. Ini hari terakhir ayah kerja sebelum pensiun jadi ya harus rapi donk."

"Oh iya ya. Ayah sudah tua jadi harus pensiun," kukatakan dengan nada bercanda.

"Eh, tapi begini-begini aku masih kuat dan sehat lho," balas ayahku sambil berpose ala binaragawan. Kami berdua terbahak. "Oh ya, nanti sore setelah ayah pulang kerja kita pergi sama-sama ke pemakaman Ibu ya. Kalian berdua dandan yang rapi."

"Siap!" jawabku. Lalu kami terbahak lagi. "Ayah tidak sarapan dulu?" tanyaku melihat ayah yang buru-buru ingin pergi.

"Ya, ayah takut terlambat."

"Sudah kuduga. Ini, aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk ayah," kataku sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal pada ayah.

"Hehe, terima kasih ya anak ayah yang cantik. Ayah pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Ibuku meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena umurnya yang sudah lanjut. Kini aku tinggal bersama ayahku dan Sasuke. Hari ini hari peringatan kematian ibu yang kelima. Sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga untuk mengunjungi makamnya setahun sekali.

"Ibu, hari ini sarapan apa?"

"Waa!" "Prang!"

"Sasuke! Kalau mau menyapa tidak usah mengagetkan seperti itu dong! Ibu jadi kaget! Lihat, piring kesayangan ibu juga jadi pecah."

"Maaf, maaf. Tidak bermaksud mengagetkan kok. Lagian piring kesayangan ibu masih banyak tuh."

"Dasar! Jangan cari alasan deh. Sudah sana cepat sarapan."

"Iya~iya~hahaha."

Kami berdua terbahak. Pagi ini benar-benar pagi yang menyenangkan. Seandainya ibu ada disini mungkin kami akan lebih bahagia.

Sasuke sebenarnya bukan anak kandungku. Aku menganggapnya sebagai anakku karena aku sudah mengasuhnya dan membesarkannya hingga sekarang. Hari itu, 21 tahun yang lalu aku menemukannya di samping ranjangku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku merasa sangat menyayanginya. Aku memberinya nama Sasuke karena saat itu entah mengapa nama itu terlintas di otakku.

"Ibu, ayo berangkat, kita hampir terlambat."

"…."

"Ibu kenapa?"

"Ah, ibu tidak apa-apa. Hanya merasa Déjà vu waktu melihat wajahmu. Rasanya ibu pernah lihat, tapi dimana ya?"

"Hn, ibu ini bicara apa? Ibu kan melihat wajahku tiap hari."

"Haha, iya ya. Ya sudahlah. Ayo berangkat!"

"Hn."

Wajah Sasuke, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Bukan Sasuke anak angkatku sekarang. Tapi Sasuke yang berbeda. Melihat wajah itu rasanya jadi rindu. Tapi merindukan siapa ya? Ah, kepalaku jadi pusing.

Normal POV

'Aku turut senang ternyata kalian bahagia. Tapi jika kalian mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, kalian pasti akan lebih bahagia," sebuah suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar mengikuti kepergian seorang wanita paruh baya bersama anak angkatnya.

-

-

-

Riuh rendah suara tepuk tangan menghiasi acara wisuda. Anak-anak muda yang memakai baju toga dengan membawa masa depan cerah menjadi pemandangan yang indah bagi orang tua mereka. Air mata haru menjadi simbol kebahagiaan mereka.

Tak terkecuali bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menjadi mahasiswa teladan tak mungkin membuat Naruto tak menangis. Rasa puas dan bangga karena mengetahui hasil didikannya membuahkan hasil menjadi faktor utama kebahagiaan seorang ibu. Tapi kebahagiaan mereka belum berakhir sampai disitu.

-

-

-

Langit yang berwarna jingga menaungi tiga orang yang berlutut di depan sebuah makam yang telah ada disana selama 5 tahun.

"Ibu, hari ini Sasuke diwisuda dengan predikat cumlaude. Aku sangat bangga menyaksikan detik-detik kelulusannya. Ayah juga telah menyelesaikan masa aktifnya di dunia kerja. Kami semua bahagia dan berkecukupan. Ibu juga pasti bahagia di sana."

Hening menyelimuti acara reuni keluarga di sebuah pemakaman umum. Tiga orang yang berlutut disana kini sedang memanjatkan do'a sambil mengenang kebersamaan bersama almarhum. Sore yang indah menjadi latar sebuah momen yang indah pula.

-

-

-

Ketika langit menjadi gelap barulah mereka bertiga tiba di rumah. Ketiganya merebahkan diri untuk melepas lelah. Saat itu seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka.

"Tok tok tok"

"Biar aku yang buka!" sahut Naruto.

"Kreek!"

"Anda siapa?" tanya Naruto melihat tamunya yang sepertinya tidak dikenalinya. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto merasa Déjà vu.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku adalah…."

~TBC~

Lagi2 lama apdet...gomen ne...

Ah, baca aja deh...bentar lagi udah mau tamat...


	7. Chapter 6

Hai, Minna-san? Masih ingat sama saia? Ngga?

Masih ingat sama ceritanya? Ngga?

Kalo gitu boleh deh Minna-san baca chap2 sbelumnya.

Kalo mau cari tau ttg saia? Bisa dicari di Mas Google, saia kan terkenal –dijitak-

Enjoy aja deh~~

Last Chap!!

Just A Fairy Tale

**A NARUTO FICTION**

**BY NATE RIVER IS STILL ALIVE & AKECHI KIWARI IS M.O.P.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE: T**

**PAIRING: SASU X FEMNARU**

**WARNING: AU, OOC(SANGAT)**

"Tok tok tok"

"Biar aku yang buka!" sahut Naruto.

"Kreek!"

"Anda siapa?" tanya Naruto melihat tamunya yang sepertinya tidak dikenalinya. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto merasa Déjà vu.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku adalah…."

**CHAPTER 6**

**NORMAL POV ON WHOLE STORY**

"Aku adalah Pendongeng Legendaris," aku tamu tersebut.

"Pendongeng Legendaris? Siapa?" Tanya Naruto masih tidak ingat dengan tamunya.

Sang Tamu tertawa kecil sambil berkata, "Akan kubuat kau ingat."

Dengan kekuatan terselubung, bayangan masa lalu tepatnya 21 tahun yang lalu bermain di kepala Naruto. Dalam sekejap mata, perasaan Déjà vu mulai terjawab. Kini Naruto ingat semuanya.

"I-ini…ternyata Sasuke…"

"Kau sudah ingat? Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat kau cintai." Naruto tak dapat berkata-kata, masih sedikit ragu akan bayangan di kepalanya.

Sang Tamu melanjutkan, "Saat itu kau mengorbankan nyawamu untuk Sasuke tetapi dia berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sang Gagak yang kemudian menggunakan tubuh Sasuke untuk menjadi manusia. Kemudian ayahmu datang dan mengalahkan Sang Gagak yang menggunakan tubuh Sasuke. Karena rasa cintamu padanya begitu besar, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu kehilangan Sasuke begitu saja. Oleh karena itu, aku menghadiahkan reinkarnasi Sasuke untuk kau bawa pulang ke duniamu. Kau sudah mengurusnya dengan baik. Sampai saat ini kau belum mempunyai suami karena hatimu masih menyimpan Sasuke ,bukan? Hanya satu langkah lagi kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan abadi."

"Ibu, kenapa lama sekali?" Sasuke muncul dari ruang tengah.

"Ya, Naruto. Siapa yang datang?" karena Naruto yang tak kunjung selesai menyambut tamu, Sasuke dan Minato datang menyusul Naruto.

"Haaii! Kalian masih ingat aku?" dengan spontan, Sang Tamu yang mengaku sebagai Pendongeng Legendaris langsung menyapa Naruto dan Minato.

"Kamu siapa?" kompak kedua pria yang mempunyai hubungan kakek dan cucu itu bertanya.

"Haaah, ternyata kalian semua jadi pikun. Padahal baru berlalu 21 tahun," Pendongeng Legendaris pura-pura merenggut kecewa. "Kalau begitu aku lewat saja basa-basinya."

Dengan satu gerakan tangan mengayun seperti seorang Dirijen, Sang Pendongeng Legendaris mengembalikan mereka bertiga ke 21 tahun yang lalu dimana satu event besar telah terjadi. Setting ala kerajaan, pedang, dan kuda membuat mereka terlepas dari kepikunannya.

"Ini namanya _Rendezvous_! Menyenangkan, bukan?" Pendongeng Legendaris tertawa ceria.

Situasi yang sebenarnya adalah Sang Pangeran alias Sasuke, Sang Gagak alias Sai, Naruto, dan Minato berada dalam satu tempat, yaitu gua tempat tinggal Sang Gagak yang menjadi saksi pertempuran Sang Pangeran dan Sang Gagak. Oh, tidak lupa Sang Pendongeng Legendaris tentunya yang mengirim mereka kembali kesini.

"Kau! Aku ingat pernah bertarung denganmu! Kau Sang Gagak! Musuh besarku!" teriak Sasuke ketika melihat Sai dihadapannya.

"Ya, itu memang aku. Tapi sekarang kita tak perlu bertarung lagi karena apa yang aku inginkan sudah aku dapatkan. Memangnya kau belum diberi tahu oleh pak tua ini?" jawab Sai kalem tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa sambil melirik pada Sang Pendongeng Legendaris.

"Heh! Kau bilang aku apa? Ingat loh, aku yang sudah membuatmu jadi manusia yang tampan luar biasa ini!" sahut Pendongeng Legendaris alias Madara yang merasa dirinya hampir direndahkan.

"Hai'…hai'…gomennasai…" balas Sai merajuk.

"Ehem, aku yakin kalian semua sudah ingat. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana Naruto menemukan kau, Sasuke!" tiba-tiba Pendongeng Legendaris menunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku?"

"Ya! Dengan kekuatanku, aku menghidupkanmu kembali setelah dikalahkan oleh kau, Minato!" tiba-tiba pula Pendongeng Legendaris menunjuk ayah Naruto.

"Aku?"

"Ya! Dan dengan kekuatanku lagi, aku menghilangkan ingatan kalian semua dan mengirim kalian ke dunia nyata dengan selamat. Kemudian Sasuke yang telah ku-reinkarnasi-kan kupasrahkan pada kau, Naruto!" dia lagi-lagi menunjuk Naruto dengan tiba-tiba.

"A-aku?"

"Ya! Dan kau memutuskan untuk merawat Sasuke sebagai anakmu karena aku tahu dalam hatimu ada rasa sayang pada Sasuke hingga kini Sasuke sudah dewasa, saatnya aku menyempurnakan hadiahku pada kalian. Karena itu, kalian harus berterima kasih kembali padaku dan kekuatanku. Hahaha!"

Pendongeng Legendaris yang bercerita panjang lebar yang sebagian besar atau lebih tepatnya seluruhnya hanya menonjolkan kekuatannya membuat keempat tokoh utama kita sweatdrop dan jika dilanjutkan lebih lama lagi akan mengakibatkan kanker paru-paru, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin.

'Krik Krik Krik…' suara jangkrik menginterupsi acara _Let Me Show You My Power_ ala Madara.

"No applause?" akhirnya Madara angkat bicara untuk memecah keheningan yang sebenarnya dia cipatakan sendiri.

"Ehem! Lebih baik langsung ke inti?" akhirnya Sai yang pemberani berhasil menyadarkan Madara dari ceramah 7 hari 7 malamnya sebelum para personil di tempat itu mati kebosanan.

"Yare yare…" Madara menghela napas sejenak, "Intinya, saat ini aku ingin berterima kasih dan ingin membuat kalian bahagia."

"Tapi berterima kasih atas apa? Waktu itu rasanya kami seperti disuruh main peran," Sasuke bertanya.

"Ya karena kalian sudah memainkan peran yang kuinginkan dan menyelesaikan dongeng ini. Tanpa bantuan kalian, dongeng ini tidak akan selesai," jawab Madara jujur.

"Lalu, apa maksudnya membuat kami muda lagi? Maksudku, membuat aku dan ayah muda lagi?" kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya karena dirinya bingung kenapa hanya dia dan ayahnya yang dibuat muda lagi.

"Karena aku ingin membuat ini!"

Sang Pendongeng Legendaris mengubah jawabannya menjadi gerakan. Dan tentu saja itu bukan gerakan biasa. Kekuatannnya menciptakan setting berubah menjadi area pernikahan. Naruto mengamati dirinya kini mengenakan gaun putih berkilauan, hamparan bukit hijau yang telah diselimuti pernak pernik pernikahan, suara denting lonceng gereja, dan seorang pria dihadapannya yang dibalut jas putih tengah memandangnya juga.

Naruto memperhatikan baik-baik wajah pria dihadapannya. Mata Onyx hitam kelam menyiratkan perasaan yang dalam dan kulit seputih pualam yang senada dengan pakaiannya mengembalikan sempurna ingatannya.

'Ternyata Sasuke yang kucintai terus berada disampingku selama ini,' dalam hati Naruto berbicara.

Perasaan Déjà vu setiap kali Naruto memandang anak angkatnya ternyata merupakan cerminan rasa cintanya terhadap Sang Pangeran. Naruto tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang begitu meluap seperti ini, Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama tapi tentu harus disembunyikannya karena dia seorang Uchiha.

"Ayo, ayo kalian masuk ke gereja. Akad akan segera dilaksanakan," perintah Madara pada sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama berpisah.

-

-

-

Akad pernikahan segera selesai dalam waktu singkat. "Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu," terdengar suara penghulu yang menandakan selesainya akad.

"Naruto, aku ini anak angkatmu loh…" Sasuke sedikit menggoda.

"Siapa bilang? Mana mungkin aku yang baru berumur 19 tahun bisa punya anak umur 21 tahun," Naruto membalas ceria.

"Di dunia nyata maksudku. Di dunia dongeng, kita kembali jadi pasangan kekasih," Sasuke berkata sambil menyeringai senang.

"Sasuke, aishiteru!" dengan tiba-tiba Naruto melompat dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke sehingga bibir mereka bersatu.

Di sisi lain…

"Sungguh mengharukan bisa menyaksikan anakku bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya," di bangku tamu, Minato mengusap air di sudut matanya. "Ini memang hadiah yang pantas untuk Naruto. Kalau kau bagaimana? Apa yang diberikan kakek tua itu padamu?" Minato beralih pada orang yang duduk disampingnya yang diyakininya sebagai Sang Gagak yang dulu pernah dikalahannya.

"Aku sekarang jadi manusia. Lihat, aku punya tangan dan kaki, bukan sayap dan paruh. Justru menurutku yang belum mendapat hadiah itu anda, kan?" Sai bertanya balik pada Minato.

"Oh iya ya, sepertinya aku memang belum mendapatkan sesuatu yang istimewa." Saat itu ada seorang wanita cantik yang menepuk bahu Minato dari belakang.

"Minato?"

"Ya?" Minato berbalik dan dirinya kaget bukan main melihat orang yang menyapanya adalah istrinya yang sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. "Kushina?"

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi ya," Kushina berkata sambil memandang Minato lembut.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa hidup lagi?" Tanya Minato masih tidak percaya.

"Sang Pendongeng Legendaris memundurkan waktu untuk Naruto, untukmu, dan untukku. Di umur segini tentu aku masih sehat dan bugar, kan?" Kushina tertawa ceria.

"Kushinaaa!" Minato memeluk istrinya erat penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia.

-

-

-

'Sudah kubilang kan kalian pasti lebih bahagia? Inilah hadiah terakhir dariku, selamat menikmati…'

Dengan ini, selesailah sudah dongeng terakhir dari Sang Pendongeng Legendaris. Seperti yang umum diharapkan pembaca dari sebuah dongeng yaitu akhir yang bahagia alias happy ending. Arwah Madara dapat meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang karena dongengnya sudah selesai, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mendapatkan pendamping hidupnya, sedangkan Minato dapat bertemu kembali dengan istrinya. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang kurang?

"Hei, happy ending sih happy ending. Tapi kok cuma aku yang tidak dapat pasangan? Cuma jadi manusia doang nih?"

Oh, Sai ya? Oh iya, dia belum ada pasangannya. Maaf ya, suatu saat nanti pasti kamu ketemu jodohmu kok. Sekarang cuma belum saatnya aja. Kalau jodoh ga akan lari kemana, hihihi. Ups, kita lewat dulu Sai. Kembali ke pengantin baru kita.

-

-

-

"Hei Naruto, kalau kau kembali ke umur 19 berarti sekarang kau sedang membuat skripsi kan?" Tanya Sasuke pasca akad nikah.

"AH! Benar! Aku lupa. Tapi kita kan sedang di dunia dongeng," jawab Naruto cari alasan.

"Jadi, kita akan tinggal disini?"

"Yah, untuk sekarang kita bersenang-senang saja dulu dan lupakan hal-hal duniawi."

"He? Baiklah. Mari kita bangun keluarga yang besar!" ucap Sasuke semangat.

"…" wajah Naruto langsung merona merah mendengar kata 'keluarga'.

"Hei Dobe, kamu manis sekali kalau sudah memerah begitu," Sasuke berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang alhasil membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Ap-apaan sih? Dasar Teme!"

Sasuke tertawa singkat lalu sesaat kemudian…

"Ne…tahu tidak?"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"_Watashi mo aishiteru yo,_" dan kini gantian Sasuke yang mengecup lembut bibir Naruto.

Sepatah kata dari Sasuke mengawali perjalanan bahagia mereka di dunia yang abadi dengan cinta yang abadi.

**~OWARI~**

Haaii! Minna-san!! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga…

Ketemu lagi sama saia di penpik yang sudah terbengkalai ini ~.~

Habisnya saia ngetik fic ini kalo mood doang…

Maapin saia ya Minna-san. Hontou ni gomennasai…

Readers: huu! Niat bikin fic gak sih?!

M.O.P.: beraninya kau menyia-nyiakan hasil karyaku?!

Saia: iya iya, silakan flame saia sepuasnya. Saia pasti terima dengan senang hati karena saia orangnya baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung. –disiram cabe-

Tapi Minna-san! Jangan cuma ngeplem yah! Harus ada kritik yang membangun!

Trus kalo kalian kecewa ato puas sama endingnya ngomong aja lewat repiuw…

Kita disini buka-bukaan dan blak-blakan aja kea iklan *piiip*-dilarang nyebut merk-

Akhir kata, REVIEW!

Salam manis,

Nate.


End file.
